Time Flies
by Sarcastic Response
Summary: Remember the Rugrats gang and their years in the sandbox?  Those days of bliss and friendship faded away when high school came around.  But people change, right?
1. Chapter 1:  Not Really Anyway

I decided to write this Fan Fic because I used to love the show **Rugrats** and I always wondered what would happen when the bunch got older. This is just what I think, it may be the complete opposite of what you think will happen, but read it anyway. I hope you like it, I really do.

P.S. I don't own Rugrats, All Grown Up, or any of the producer's ideas, although it would be really cool if I did.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**Not Really Anyway**

"_W__alk this way, walk this way! Ah, just give me a kiss like this."_

The sounds of Aerosmith on her alarm clock radio awoke Kimi Finster in a dizzy state. Hearing the unexpected guitar and loud vocals, she jumped out of bed. This always happened when she had to set her alarm. Over the years, Kimi had gotten used to her mom coming in and gently nudging her awake, but Kira Finster hadn't done that in a long time, not since she got the new job. It was the kind of new job that starts at 5:30 am, before most normal people are even awake. It was the kind of new job where everything is about competition so you have to get there even earlier because that's when the other employees get there. It was the kind of new job where a mom rarely sees her kids, except at dinner, and all that's ever talked about are a certain red head's baseball achievements. But it didn't bother Kimi, not really anyway.

Kimi peered at her clock in disgust. _Oh goody, yet another day at Lifton High School. Just where I want to be._ Kimi staggered over to her closet, 5:45 am._ It is _way_ early to be up. _She decided on wearing one of her favorite outfits, a white tank on top and a neon pink floor-length skirt on the bottom. Kimi loved wearing clothes that made her stand out in a place full of followers and wanna-bees. She pulled her hair back in a messy bun while heading for her door. Down the hall she heard her dad, Charles "Chaz" Finster, whispering into Chuckie's room about getting up. Then he walked in and softly, gently, nudged the teen awake. Kimi's dad had never done that for her before. But it didn't bother Kimi, not really anyway.

Dil Pickles woke up his usual 21 minutes late, exactly. He counted almost every morning for absolutely no reason. It was just something fun to do. Dil rolled out of bed, literally, and grabbed whatever clothes were closest to him. He smelled the shirt for any unpleasant odors and checked his jeans for any unwanted food stains. Dil had a reputation for being a sloppy eater. After getting dressed, Dil flipped his light switch on and quickly ran a comb through his hair. If he was lucky, the scrawny freshman could make it downstairs before another arrogant male, meaning Tommy Pickles did. Dil hated having to eat at the same table with that _being_. They used to get along great, but then Tommy went one way and Dil went another, and before he knew it, Dil ended up on the receiving end of Tommy's idiotic, but occasionally cruel jokes. This all happened when Tommy, or "T" as his friends called him, discovered sports and the alternate reality that came with them.

Dil emptied the remainder of the cereal into a bowl and was in mid-milk-pour when he glanced out the window. Outside was probably the most brilliant sunrise Dil had ever seen. He was in another world watching that big yellow ball loom into view. He didn't even hear the sound of a bulky 10th grader clunking down the stairs. Dil wasn't aware of Tommy's presence for awhile, but Tommy, being Tommy, decided it would be a good use of his time to ram into Dil, knocking him out of whatever trance he was in. Tommy spotted the sloppy child leaning towards the window. His elbow was resting on the countertop and he was staring at something, but the athletic sophomore could not for the life of him figure out what. _Oh well, this'll be fun!_ The plan started out as a harmless little shove, you know, from brother to brother. But Tommy either changed his mind at the last second or didn't understand the concepts of hard and gentle. Tommy's push sent Dil reeling backwards, away from the window and his breakfast and down towards the cream colored tile. Dil landed almost directly on his tailbone and knew right away there would be a nice bruise there tomorrow.

"Ouch, I bet that hurt," Tommy snickered as he looked down at Dil.

Dil rested his head on the cool floor. "You could say that." Dil didn't bother asking Tommy for an explanation. He'd gotten used to the frequent shoves and punches.

"What were you looking at?"

"It's called a sunrise, ever heard of it?"

"Whatever Dilly. I got to go. Catch you later."

"Stop calling me that! Ugh!" _Oh well, only 894 more days until he goes to college. _Dil got up off the floor and moved to where his cereal bowl once was. The checkered bowl now sat in the sink and a puddle of milk was in its place. Dil sighed and looked back out the window. "Great, I missed the best part of the sunrise. The ending." Dil whined to no one unparticular. He grabbed his book bag and headed to school without breakfast _again_. "Only 68 more school breakfast mornings with the gorilla this year," the timid freshman liked to count things. But not being close with Tommy anymore didn't bother Dil...not usually anyway.

* * *

Did you like it? Don't worry-the chapters get much longer and the main plot is introduced in Chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 2:  The Lifton Way

Want to know what happened to Tommy's love of filming? Find out now.

Oh yeah, I don't own Rugrats, All Grown Up, or any other talking baby themed shows.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Lifton Way**

Lifton High School was a two-story building in the shape of a semi-circle. The lower floor housed the freshman and sophomore lockers, some GHP and honors classrooms, the cafeteria, the library, the auditorium, and the _all-important_ gym. To Kimi and her friends gym class was a torture sentence. To all the sports teams, it was heaven on Earth. Jocks considered gym to be their domain. Excluding a few special athletes, A.K.A Tommy and Chuck, most jocks at Lifton weren't very smart. Phys Ed was their time to shine. Needless to say, when the 3rd period gym class was told to go to the auditorium instead of the gymnasium, some were extremely agitated, while others were beyond happy.

Kimi and her best friend, Lillian – formally known as "Lil" - DeVille, entered the auditorium with glee and curiosity.

"I wonder what this is about." Lillian said as she plopped down in the seat next to Kimi.

"I know. Don't the teachers realize that by canceling gym for the day they are willingly unleashing the wrath of the jocks?" Kimi and Lillian cracked up at the joke. That was why the duo was best friends. They understood each other. The pair had a similar sense of humor – sarcasm - something most people either found annoying or confusing. Both girls also lived with Lifton jocks, but Kimi always considered herself lucky. As far as jocks go, Chuck was a down-to-earth, intelligent, all-around cool one. Kimi knew living with Chuck had to be a lot better than living with Phil, "The Man," DeVille.

Phil was unbearable. Lillian used to tell her horror stories. He left his clothing everywhere, all different articles too. He ate before the rest of the family was ready, and he usually ate twice as much. That all changed when Phil got a girlfriend. He kept his clothes in one big heap on the floor and waited for everyone else before eating. But he also started wearing cologne that smelled awful and he began hogging the phone because he was always talking to Nicole Boscorelli- that was her name. That was where his nickname, "The Man," came from. Nicole was the co-captain of the cheerleading squad and was known for wearing notoriously short skirts and tight shirts. After hearing those stories, it was clear to Kimi why Lillian refused to go by "Lil" anymore, it sounded way too much like Phil.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

"Attention students! If this assembly goes quickly, then you may have some of your phys. ed. class." Mr. McGigger, the Principal stood alone onstage as he tried to quiet everyone down. A few seconds later, the students settled enough so the only remaining sound was the constant hum of the air conditioner. "The time has come for the annual Arts Contest." Most of the students sitting in the auditorium lost interest at that point and shifted in their seats to find a better sleeping position. "And now, without further ado, I would like to introduce Mr. Hent, the art director, and he will further explain the contest." Mr. McGigger strode off the stage while Mr. Hent casually took the administrator's place at the podium.

"As you all know, last year the contest was to write your own musical. This year the staff has decided to go with something more contemporary. This year, students can enter their own films into the contest!" Mr. Hent was clearly ecstatic about the idea, but the majority of the crowd was unimpressed by the concept, as usual. But two rather sarcastic girls had other thoughts.

"Wow. A film contest, that sounds pretty cool. At least I don't have to worry about melodies and harmonies this year," Kimi laughed, remembering how awful Lillian and

she were at composing music.

"Yeah, except we know next to nothing about producing films. I don't even have a video camera," Kimi was an absolute idealist, but Lillian had always been a realist.

"So we'll work with Dil. I feel bad that we blew him off last year, and besides, he probably knows a lot about filming."

"Why? Dil's not an artist. A work of art, maybe, but an award-winning director? I highly doubt it."

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about Tommy. He used to make short films all the time. Maybe Dil remembers some of his old techniques."

"Oh yeah, that's just what I want. To use the jock-jerk's method," Lillian was not a big Tommy Pickles fan.

"Fine. Then resign yourself to a life of losing," Kimi knew just how to get to Lillian. She had to bring up losing for the 2nd year in a row.

"Shoot, we _will_ lose again. Alright, fine. We'll ask Dil when we see him at lunch today," Lillian would win this year, no matter what.

The girls gathered their belongings and left the auditorium feeling calm and comfortable with the Dil decision. But a certain 10th grade male sitting in the eleventh row with the rest of the baseball team was feeling weak in the knees and couldn't have felt more uncomfortable, and it wasn't because he was sitting on a pencil.

Tommy Pickles used to be an artist. He loved performing and watching others perform, but most of all he loved creating films. His camera bag went everywhere he did, but that was a long time ago. In 8th grade, the students were given an assembly about high school. At least half, if not more, of the meeting was about all the different sports teams. Tommy and his friends, especially Phil, were amazed by the different options. All the athletes seemed to have a glow about them, especially the baseball team. LHS was home to one of the best high school baseball teams in the county. Most of the 8th grade boys immediately wanted to share in the popularity, but the team made it very clear that only 5 spots were open this season. That was the day when Tommy made a decision that ended up being life-changing. He decided to try out for the baseball team, The Lifton Titans. At the try outs, Tommy learned what a great left hook he had. Before they knew what was happening, Tommy, Phil, and even Chuck, after hours and hours of practice, had all made the baseball team. Even though sports weren't Chuck's thing, he decided to try out with his friends. Chuck had remembered how popular the team was during his freshman year. The trio, along with the rest of the underclassmen last year, couldn't believe how different life was when baseball was in season. People treated the team like they were royalty. They were allowed to cut in line at lunch, they could go to the gym instead of class, and the players were even permitted to skip homework assignments and tests if practice had been especially brutal. Tommy knew this kind of special treatment was wrong, but he couldn't help enjoying it. He liked being able to cut the classes he didn't like, and he really liked missing tests and quizzes and not having to make them up later. Chuck, on the other hand, never liked being favored over other clubs. He thought it wasn't fair to the other organizations that worked just as hard as the sports teams do. Tommy and Phil, however, loved being popular and privileged so much that they decided to try out for the football team too. Now the pair rose above everyone else almost the entire school year! During this time, Tommy and Phil started to lose touch with some of their childhood friends. Almost all of them, actually, except Chuck - he was on the team with them - and Angelica - she was a cheerleader. Tommy may have given up his old friends, but he didn't want to give up his old hobby, filmmaking. He thought the team wouldn't care if he was into the arts and sports, but he was 100 wrong. Imagine how the sports teams were thought of at LHS. Now, imagine the exact opposite. That's how the art department was viewed. The A-wing (Art wing) kids were social outcasts who were known as freaks. When Tommy realized this, he knew he had to give up either his films or Lifton sports. He chose to pursue sports, obviously. Tommy had just gotten used to life without his camera. This was the last thing he needed or wanted.

"Hey! T! What are you doing? The stupid assembly-thing ended, like, 5 minutes ago. We can go to gym now," Phil jabbed Tommy in the side.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was out of it for a minute," Tommy stood up and grabbed his books.

"What else is new? Just kidding, bro. Seriously though, a film contest. That's almost as stupid as last year. T? Are you listening?"

"Huh? What, er – yeah, yeah, I'm listening."

"Don't you think so? What a lame idea."

Tommy paused for a moment. "Uh-huh. It is pretty stupid," Tommy glanced back towards the podium where the contest theme had been announced. "Come on. Let's get to gym," Tommy picked up his gym bag and looked at it for a second before slinging it over his shoulder.

"You are acting seriously weird today," Phil left the room with Tommy trailing behind.

"I just ate a bad breakfast."

* * *

What an idiot that Phil is. 


	3. Chapter 3: Newspaper Hour

Hey. So, we've heard about Kimi, Dil, Tommy, Lillian, Phil, and a little about Chuckie, but what about Angelica...

Don't own Rugrats. Don't own All Grown Up. Don't wan to be sued. (I'm not in the mood for complex sentences.)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Newspaper Hour**

Every Monday morning the students at LHS found a copy of _"The Lifton Review,"_ the school's newspaper, stuffed in their locker. No one knew how the papers got there. Some students thought the principal gave the news staff the combinations to every locker in the school. The thought of some kid poking around in her locker made Kimi very uneasy, so she refused to read the paper. It was all about sports anyway. No one bothered to write about all the awards the musical won, no one cared how hard the debate team worked for their upcoming meet, but _"The Lifton Review"_ always had the scores and statistics of the previous three baseball games. She always recycled it at her next class. But there was a very familiar face on the front page today. A face only a crazed maniac could love.

"Angelica Pickles, secretary of the Lifton cheerleading squad, shows pep and pride for her school at last week's baseball game," Lillian dropped the paper on top of Kimi's books and made a fake gagging sound.

"Ugh, look at that face. To think I used to actually look up to her. I'm ashamed," Kimi sighed as she looked down at the paper.

"Don't feel bad. We all wanted to be like Angelica at one point or another, but let's not waste any more breath on her. Instead, let's talk about the film contest," Lillian tossed her copy of the paper into the recycling bin and sat down next to Kimi. "So I was thinking we could start out by-"

"Step aside, step aside! Your queen of the paper has arrived," Angelica and the rest of the cheerleaders strutted into the classroom waving the newspaper like it was one million dollars.

"Oh great, here comes Josie and the ditzy-cats," Kimi sighed and slumped down in her seat. She then sat right back up, smiled, and raised her eyebrows. Lillian knew this look, Kimi was scheming. "Watch this."

"Kimi, don't do anything stupid. I know they're snobby, but they do have a lot of power in the school," Lillian warned her impulsive friend.

"Make way for the ruler of the school, I mean _rulers_," the group began to approach where Kimi and Lillian were sitting. That's when it happened. Kimi casually tossed a copy of the paper onto the floor and bent down to pick it up. Lillian knew exactly what Kimi was doing and wished there was a way to stop her, but she knew it was too late for Kimi to listen to reason. Kimi was still leaning over towards the paper when Angelica came to her desk. Kimi stuck her foot out just quick enough for Angelica to trip. Normally, tripping someone wouldn't matter. It only matters when the "tripee" is wearing 3 inch heels, which is exactly what Angelica was wearing. She went flying forward, her heel snapping off during the process. Angelica hit the floor hard and fast, only giving her enough time to shout one of the many curse words she was thinking. Hearing the profane language, the whole class turned to watch the scene unfold.

* * *

Dil gave up aliens and unidentified flying objects at the end of 6th grade. He was done with being stared at for all the wrong reasons and tired and waiting for some other life form to take him away. So during that summer, he made it his goal to find something new; he didn't have to look very far. Dil was coming back from the park one day when he passed by a newly opened music store. They had records, instruments, you name it and they probably carried it. A midnight blue drum set in the corner of the store caught Dil's eye instantaneously. He begged and pleaded with his parents for weeks, and they finally agreed. And the rest, as they say, is history. Dil loved his drum set more than anything. He spent his days writing songs and inventing rhythms, but he was never satisfied with his compositions. He always said, "Another rest here," or "Another eighth note and it'll rock." Dil played everyday, still hoping for that perfect tune...

* * *

Angelica slowly, cautiously peeled herself off the floor. She picked up her broken shoe and smacked her other hand with it. The rest of the cheerleaders backed up at that point. Angelica had developed a reputation as being the mean girl. She spoke calmly, but you could tell she was being fake. "Hi Kimi. How are you today? I don't know if you realize this, but you just broke a very, _very_expensive pair of shoes. What are you gonna do about it?"

Kimi answered Angelica with an overly enthusiastic, but fake tone to her voice. "Oh,

Angelica. Hi there! Sorry about your dead animals -I mean leather shoes. I was just picking up this copy of the newspaper. You've seen it, right?"

"Of course I've seen it, you idiot. Now get out of my way."

"Riiiiiiight. Just let me get this," Kimi put her foot down on one side of the paper while she started to pull on the other side. Within seconds the paper ripped right down the middle, splitting Angelica's close up in half. Kimi continued her fake routine. "Oh, stupid, stupid me. Look at the mess I made. But, in a way, I think this a good look for you, Ang," Kimi was testing her limits, and everyone knew it.

Angelica's nostrils flared. "Listen asshole, only my _friends_ can call me Ang. And how the hell is that a good look for me? You know what? Forget it. I shouldn't waste my time talking to a social outcast."

"Well, I ripped your face in half. And you're so two-faced in real life. I just thought-"

That was all Angelica needed to hear. She spoke slowly and with perfect diction. "What the hell did you say? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Angelica would have killed Kimi right there if Ms. Tella, their Creative Writing teacher, hadn't showed up.

"Class, take your seats. Settle down, and clean up that mess," Ms. Tella was strict and stern.

Kimi gathered up the torn paper and walked to the recycling bin at the back of the room. It was then that she noticed Tommy Pickles had been standing in the doorway and had seen the whole show.

* * *

I know, a little unrealistic, but I couldn't resist. What does Tommy have to say about all this? Maybe you'll find out next chapter, quandary? 


	4. Chapter 4:  The Garbage Fairy

Okay...it's time to learn a little more about Chuckie. He becomes a major part of the story from this point on.

I don't own Rugrats, or All Grown Up, but if I did, I'd rework the plotline and make them super-heroes. Their special move would be called, Rugrat Attack!"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Garbage Fairy**

Dil walked into the cafeteria carrying his usual lunch, a cheese sandwich, chips, and a chocolate bar for dessert. While he was looking for a place to sit, he didn't notice two girls looking for him.

* * *

Lillian stood up and examined the lunch room. "I don't see him anywhere. Where does he usually sit? Do you know?" 

"Relax. I'm sure we'll see him eventually," Kimi began unwrapping her sandwich.

"I guess your right. So, let's talk about Creative Writing. That was quite a show you put on," Lillian eyed Kimi and waited for an answer.

Kimi smiled remembering the event. "It was pretty cool. I was just so ticked off at the newspaper and then Angelica comes in like she owns the world. It was-

"Hold that thought. I see him. Dil! Hey Dil!"

Dil whirled around and saw Lillian DeVille waving at him. He was really confused. Sure, they knew each other, but they weren't that close. Dil walked over anyway because at least now he had a place to sit. "Hi. Um, what's up?"

"We were just wondering if you'd heard about the film contest yet," Lillian was a smooth talker.

"Uh, yeah. We had an assembly a couple periods ago. Why?"

"Because Kimi and I were wondering if you'd be interested in helping us. You know a lot about filming, right?"

"Not really. I know a little from when Tommy used to film, but sure I'll help you guys."

Lillian lit up. "Great! Thanks! We'll be the perfect trio."

"Well, if you two are done, I'm going to throw my trash away," Kimi stood and grabbed her trash.

Lillian waved to Kimi "Have fun," She said in a sing-songey voice.

"I always do," Kimi headed to the trash cans located in the heart of the cafeteria.

* * *

Tommy Pickles sat in the center of the lunch room, right near the garbage cans. The jock table was the perfect spot to watch the trash bins if you were hoping to "conveniently" meet someone there. Today, Tommy didn't take his eyes off them. The rest of the table was wrapped up in a discussion about who was cuter, Paris Hilton or Nicole Richie, led by Phil of course. 

"I'm not saying Nicole isn't hot, but come on! This is Paris Hilton we're talking about. No contest," This was about the only thing Phil was passionate about.

Sean Butler, 1st baseman, and Angelica's boyfriend, jumped right in. "Shut up dude! Neither one even comes close to Lindsay Lohan."

"No way! That's sick!"

Chuck Finster never understood the need for these debates. He would much rather talk about the rainforest or science fair, but for some reason he still sat at the same table everyday. "So, um, how about science fair?"

Phil whirled around and gave Chuck the weirdest look. "Dude, this is, like, ten times more important. Like I'm taking those nerd classes anyway. Back to Paris. Let's ask the master. Hey T, what do you think, Paris, Nicole, or, pffft, _Lindsay_."

Tommy turned away from the garbage. "What? Oh, um Paris." In an instant he returned his glance to the trash.

Phil slapped Tommy on the back. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about," He then noticed where Tommy's eyes lay, "Yo, T, who are you looking for? The garbage fairy?" Everyone at the table cracked up at this, except Chuck, who rolled his eyes instead. "Oh man, it's Kimi Finster. She really _is_ the garbage fairy." More hysterical laughter followed this comment.

"Hey! Shut up! Did you forget that Kimi's my sister?" Chuck glared at Phil.

"Chill bro. You guys were never that close anyway. What do you care?"

Chuck turned away. "Never mind. I don't care...I guess." He mumbled and then grew silent.

Tommy sprang out of his seat when he noticed Kimi. "I've got to go throw my stuff out. See ya." Tommy walked quickly over to the trash. He wanted to make it look like a chance meeting, even though it was the exact opposite. When Tommy saw her, he knew he sounded way too enthusiastic. "Hi Kimi!"

Kimi turned around. Tommy had never noticed the nose ring in her left nostril. She looked startled and slightly shocked to see him there. "Oh. What do you want?" Kimi couldn't have sounded less excited.

"I, um, saw what you did in your Creative Writing class today...I was on my way to the gym."

"Why am I not surprised, so what's your point?"

"Everyone thought you were really cool."

"I didn't do it to be cool. Not everything is about upping your status, not that _you_ would know anything about that."

Tommy was beginning to get frustrated. "What's that supposed to mean? Not everything I do is about putting on a show you know!"

Kimi rolled her eyes at that. "Wake up Tommy! Look around you for once! Oops, I forgot, it's _T_ now. Look, I've got to go. Anything else you'd like to share with me? Perhaps that the way I fixed my hair after gym made everyone think I was really pretty?"

"I was just trying to say something nice."

"Yeah, well, you failed," Kimi turned and began walking away.

"Fine. I'll have to remember that for next time," Tommy tried to make a joke. Clearly it didn't work. Kimi wouldn't even turn back around. She just kept on walking and casually waved her hand at Tommy as if to say, _"Whatever."_ Tommy stood there for a moment, dumbstruck by the horrible turn the conversation had taken. After a minute he headed back to his table. Tommy talked to himself as he approached his friends. "Well, that went well."

Phil was the first one to say something. "Dude, was that _you_ talking to _Kimi Finster_?"

"Ooh, I get it. T's got a thing for that theater chick," Sean interjected, as usual.

Tommy hesitated at first, but then stood his ground. "Ha! Yeah right, me and _Kimi,_ no way."

Chuck couldn't take much more of listening to his "friends" trash his sister. "I'm out of here," he mumbled as he got farther away, "You guys are heartless."

* * *

"Woah. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lillian seemed truly concerned about Kimi, which told her she did a bad job of hiding her confusion about Tommy. 

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's just...it was the weirdest thing."

Now Lillian was more curious than concerned. "What happened?"

"Not important," Someone jokingly smacked Kimi on the back of her head. She whirled around to find none other than Chuck with his lunch tray and a hopelessly pathetic grin on his face, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could sit here for the-"

"Hi you've reached Kimi. Sorry I'm not here right now, but if I were I'd tell Chuck to go get his own friends. That answer your question?"

Lillian smiled, "Come on Kimi, how can you resist such an adorable face?"

Kimi rolled her eyes and laughed, "You wouldn't think it was so cute if you'd have seen him during his 'goatee' stage."

Lillian tapped an empty chair at the table, "Pull up a seat Mr. Finster."

"Thanks, I might just do that. It's nice to know that only those who aren't related to you will stick up for you," Chuck shot Kimi an accusing glance.

Kimi threw her head back and laughed, "Isn't it though? So tell us Chuck, what's wrong with 'Jock-Jamboree' over there?" Kimi knew Chuck better than anyone. He only sat with Lillian and her if something, or someone, at his jock table was seriously bugging him.

"Ah, just stupid stuff. Sean and Phil are really ticking me off. They're acting like jerks."

"Welcome to 'Lill-Ville,' population 2 ½," Lillian leaned back in her chair and took a big gulp of her Snapple. "Lill-Ville" was the name Lillian gave to the days when Phil was being an even bigger meathead than usual. Now Chuck was included in her abnormal club.

Chuck was confused, something very uncommon, "2 ½, as in ½ a person?"

"Well, Kimi doesn't have to deal with Phil daily, but I complain about him enough. It's like she's there. So I count her as half a person, right Kimi?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't. In fact, sometimes at night, the nightmares get so bad that I find myself waking up, completely terrified, shouting 'No Phil! Don't eat that brownie. It's mine.' My shrink has no idea what to do about it."

"Shut up. You are the most sarcastic person I've ever met. You're just lucky the closest you ever have to get to Phil is in you're dreams," Lillian joked.

"Believe me, I've got enough stuff to worry about," Kimi slumped down into her chair and set her gaze on Tommy, who was doing the same to her.

* * *

Nice try Tommy, an "A" for effort. Next chapter a more mature, wise character is introduced. I'll give you a hint, her name starts with "S" and ends with "usie." Any guesses? 


	5. Chapter 5:  Chuck It

If you entered a film contest, what would your movie be about? Kimi, Dil, and Lillian ask the same question in this chapter. Plus, learn more about the infamous Lifton Spartans.

Never in my life have I owned Rugrats, or All Grown Up. Actually, never in my life have I owned any show on Nickelodeon, but Disney is another story...not really.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Chuck It**

Chuck Finster could win the award for biggest transformation in high school, well, sort of. He still wore glasses, and he still had long, frizzy red hair, but his social life had skyrocketed since he joined the baseball team. Girls, boys, even teachers flocked to his side for advice, a friendly chat, or just to be seen with him. Most of his friends loved the attention, but Chuck hated it. He couldn't stand the breaks teachers gave him. Missing homework, skipping tests, even cutting class to work out, the list seemed to go on forever. Chuck loved everything about school, but he wasn't supposed to. Everyone believed the athletes were stupid and sleazy, but he was the exact opposite. Chuck was concerned with politics (mainly the Democratic Party), front-page stories, and he had a passion for environmental science. Basically, he was your average nerd who just happened to have a good arm. Chuck could deal with the stereotypes, but he hated the stupid nicknames Phil gave everyone. "It's like, my job dude," to quote Phil. All the teammates had a nickname. Tommy was simply "T", Sean was "Bull" because he and Phil always disagreed about the hotness of girls, and Chuck was "Chuck It." He acquired the name at the 2nd baseball practice. The coach made them run 3 miles to warm up. Chuck wasn't used to exerting himself like that, so he threw up. Right there on 1st base. So Phil, being Phil, came jogging over having barely broken a sweat. "Oh, man! Chuck chucked it!" And that was that. Everyday Chuck wanted to do something about that name, but he could never bring himself to take a chance. When you think about it, nothing much had changed for Chuck since his childhood.

* * *

Kimi's parents worked everyday after school, until 5:00 pm and 6:30 pm. They refused to give her a key to the house, but of course they gave Chuck one. Kimi's parents thought she'd burn the house down, or something like that, she'd heard them talking once. So Kimi would ride the bus home and then walk to Susie Carmichael's house. Kimi secretly wished she was more like her. Susie was an athlete, tall and thin. Not disgustingly thin, so that her ribs or backbone popped out, but just thin enough. She had an amazing voice, which was the main reason she had landed the lead role in _Aida_, the spring musical, last year. But more important than all that, Susie was loyal. She was the most loyal friend you could ever find, Kimi would know, she looked. Susie was a senior, but she was still goofy and loved hanging out with underclassmen. Kimi was always excited to go to the Carmichael's, but especially today because Lillian and Dil were coming with her to work on their film. 

Kimi walked up to the front door and rang the bell. As usual, Mrs. Carmichael greeted her with a warm embrace. "Kimi! It's so good to see you. You look great. Come on in! Please, make yourself at home."

Kimi smiled, she said the same thing every time. "Hey Mrs. Carmichael. How are you? Where should I put my stuff?"

And Mrs. Carmichael would always say the same thing in response. "I'm great, thanks. Here, let me take your bag. My goodness! How much work are those teachers giving you these days. I know homework is important, but honestly, sometimes it's just too much!" All Kimi had in her book bag was a binder and her vocab book. She couldn't help not laughing. It was the same conversation everyday. Kimi considered it a game. If Mrs. Carmichael said something different, she'd probably call 911.

Kimi trudged up the stairs to Susie's room, and, as usual music was playing. She thought it was Yellowcard, but she was never sure. "Hey, Suz. What's up?"

Susie spun in her chair. "Kimi¿Que Pasa? Sorry, I just finished Spanish homework. So, when are Lillian and Dil coming?"

Kimi plunked down onto Susie's bed. "I dunno. They should be getting here soon. Anyway, get a load of this. The weirdest thing happened at lunch today..."

* * *

Lillian and Dil rode the same bus. They usually walked home together since they'd lived next door to each other their entire lives. Today they were walking to Susie's together, talking about their video. 

"What do you think our topic should be? I was thinking something world-changing, like hunger or depression," As usual, Lillian was the first to speak.

"Oh, I was thinking, like, the truth behind cafeteria food. Why do the burgers taste like latex, or, why has the pudding been unusually crunchy lately? Lillian slapped Dil on the back of his head. "Ow!"

Lillian rolled her eyes and laughed. "If you make the same suggestions at Susie's house, Kimi'll hit you even harder. Now come on! You're slowing me down." Lillian picked up the pace as Dil trotted after her.

* * *

Kimi and Susie were discussing their mutual fondness of Prince Zuko on the TV show _Avatar_ when the doorbell rang. "Yes, they're _finally_ here," Kimi sprang off the bed and reached for her notebook. 

Susie sat up nonchalantly. "Hey Kimi, now I know this is hard for you to comprehend, but there are people who ring the doorbell to talk to someone in my family. You know, cause this is my house."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But I know it's them," Kimi smirked and glanced at Susie. A second later, Lillian and Dil tromped up the stairs and sat on the floor of Susie's room. "Told you," Kimi joked.

Lillian wrinkled her forehead. "Told her what?"

"That pigs really do fly. You just missed one," Kimi couldn't resist sarcasm.

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Let's get down to business. I've been working like a maniac trying to come up with a good idea for the film." Lillian pulled a small notepad out of her book bag. "And as you can see...I've got nothing," Lillian displayed the empty notepad for her friends.

"Well, Lillian and I had all the same ideas this week," Kimi tossed her blank notebook onto the floor. "Suz, whatcha got?"

Susie put her hands up, as if she was surrendering. "I'm about as creative as Mrs. Chesley," Mrs. Chesley was a chemistry teacher who was known for her by-the-book lectures. "I'm just here for moral support."

Dil put his hand up and spoke for the first time since he arrived. "I had an idea."

Lillian pressed her hand on her head, covering her eyes. "No Dil. I told you it was stupid."

Susie tilted her head at Dil. "Go ahead. Whatever it is, you know it's better than any of our brilliant suggestions."

Dil half-smiled. "Thanks. Well, what if we did something about, like, I dunno, school lunches," Dil squinted his eyes and smiled weakly.

Kimi sat silent for awhile, but she was mouthing words and doing a lot of pointing and circling with her index finger. She was in her own little world. She spoke almost in a whisper, as if she was sitting talking to herself. "Lunches...school lunches...lunch tables...friends at tables...friends...friends." She stood abruptly, started pacing and spoke louder. "Friends. Friends at lunch, friends in class. Friends. Popular. The more friends the more popular you are, right? But everyone has their own friends, so everyone's popular somewhere, right? The friends you sit with at lunch, that's where you're popular. You matter there. Yeah, interview people at all different lunch tables. About popularity, about their friends, about anything, about everything!" Kimi was practically shouting at this point. She stopped to catch her breath and noticed Susie, Lillian, and Dil were staring at her, open-mouthed. "That bad huh?"

Lillian jumped up, and squeezed Kimi so tightly she could barely breathe. "Kimi, you're a genius! I love you! We're gonna win! We're gonna win!" Lillian danced around the room and yelled in a sing-songey voice.

Kimi sat back down. "Okay, now we have an idea. Thanks to Dil. Speaking of Dil...Hey Dil, what's should we do next?"

Dil smiled. "I think we need to get our point across. So, everyone's popular, how do we show it? We could go to different lunch tables and talk to kids about popularity and where they're popular, and if they feel popular with the friends they're with. You know? We could have theater geeks, like us, band nerds, like Susie, Goths, those jerks that are obsessed with their GPA, kids that work in the TV studio, I guess we could do cheerleaders, and um...the baseball team."

Kimi wrinkled her face. "Ugh. Save them for last. This is gonna rock!"

Susie rolled over onto her back. "Hey guys, I hate to kick you out, but get out. I have to go to work and Kimi's parents will be getting worried," Susie joked as she stood up.

Kimi grabbed her stuff and leaned against the doorway. "Pffffft, my parents would have no problem getting rid of me. See ya soon Suz." Lillian and Dil followed her down the stairs. Lillian was still singing her victory song and doing the matching dance.

* * *

When Dil got home, he raced up the stairs to find Tommy. He couldn't wait to gloat about their great film idea. Dil was yelling to his brother all the way up the stairs. "Hey 

Tommy! Guess what? We have the grea-" When Dil reached Tommy's room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Tommy was at his desk cleaning his camera.

Tommy threw the camera on the table when he saw Dil. "What are you doing?"

Dil gave Tommy a questioning look. "I _was_ going to tell you about my film, but I suppose I could ask you that same question."

Tommy turned away and ran his fingers through his hair. "I was, uh, just seeing if this...Look, get out of my friggin' room, okay?"

Dil put his fist up to his mouth as if he was talking into a microphone. "Oh, the jock attempts to use brute force and vulgar language to scare away poor little Dil, but it doesn't seem to be working."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Why do you use the words in the vocab books at school?"

"Because I can," Dil shrugged his shoulders.

"And you're saying I can't?"

"I never said you can't. I'm sure you're perfectly capable, but you won't. So, yeah, I guess it's kinda like you can't."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Boy, you sure like profane language, don't you. Why don't you ask Phil, or Sean?"

Tommy shook his head and stood up. "Whatever." Dil smiled and leaned against the wall as Tommy walked out of the room with his baseball mitt in one hand and his camera bag in the other.

* * *

Hmm...is Tommy changing? Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to read to find out. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Friendless Become Friends

A pairing here, a pairing there, pairings, pairings everywhere. The two pairings are starting to surface. And now we get to meet the cheerleaders.

Give me a "D!" Give me an "O!" Give me an "N!" Give me a "T!" Don't own the Rugrats, no I don't. Don't sue me this insn't a joke! (In honor of the cheerleaders in this chapter.)

**

* * *

**

**The Friendless become Friends**

For their film, Kimi, Dil, and Lillian decided to interview the theater geeks first, since almost all of their friends were theater geeks and they were too. Dil ended up interviewing Harold Rumkin, Angelica's ex-best friend gone theater geek. He was never destined for the popular life, Angelica told him so on the first day of 9th grade. Dil thought Harold was okay, a little weird, but an all-around good guy.

Dil pressed record on his camera. _Beep!_ "Okay Harold, what's your name?"

Harold scratched his head, "But you just said my name. Why do I need to say it?"

Dil sighed. He could tell it was going to be a long interview. "Tell it to the camera. Just say your name into the mike. You know, the big fuzzy black thing clipped to your shirt."

Harold nodded very seriously. "I got it. I'm Harold Rumkin," He leaned away from the mike and whispered to Dil, "How was that?"

Dil rubbed his forehead. "Great. Fantastic, really. Now, Harold, would you say you feel popular when you're with your friends?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I? Everyone feels popular with their friends. That's why people have friends, right?"

Dil smiled. Harold might be a few apples short of a picnic, but he had a heart of gold. "Do you think that everyone has friends?"

"I think somewhere, there's people who don't have friends. But one day, they're all gonna find each other. It'll be like, the friendless becoming friends. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah. So tell me..."

* * *

Lillian was stuck interviewing the cheerleaders. Fortunately for her, only one or two were actually coming. Lillian was lounging in a cafeteria chair after school waiting for the girls to show up. She knew they were here; they had practice everyday after school. 15 minutes passed and not one snooty, over-accessorized cheerleader came by. Lillian was starting to get ticked. If they bailed and didn't tell her, she would rip their fake eyelashes out one by one. Lillian had begun plotting when she heard obnoxious giggling at the door. _Dammit. It's Nicole Boscorelli and Savannah Anest._ Lillian stood up when the girls entered the room. She focused the camera and pressed record. "Okay, here's the deal. I'm going to ask you some questions. Just answer as smartly as you can. Anyone need me to speak slower?"

Savannah raised her eyebrows. "Shouldn't you um, be a little nicer, since, like, we're the ones doing you a favor?"

Nicole flipped her hair. "Don't worry Sav. Lillian and I are like family. She's such, like, a kidder."

Lillian's nostrils flared. "Let's get something straight. Just because you and Phil are dating, does not, in any circumstance, make us like family. I am here to do a ten minute interview. I'm really ticked because you were 15 minutes late, so you've already wasted enough of my time. Let's get this over with and get on with our lives."

Savannah yawned loudly. "Are you done yet?"

Lillian breathed deeply for a few seconds. "Yes. Now, tell me about your friends..."

* * *

It took 33 takes and almost an entire tape, but Dil finished his session with Harold. He was heading home to start the long process of editing when he spotted Tommy in the park. He wanted to know what his brother what doing. Rather than just ask, Dil went for the secret agent option. He followed Tommy and hid behind bushes for awhile, then he realized. Tommy, the star pitcher, was _filming_. Dil just stared for a few minutes until he snapped back to reality. He dashed home, his mind racing. _Was that really Tommy? Was he cloned while I was at camp last summer? No, you have to be dead to be cloned. So Tommy really was filming. I can't wait to tell Kimi._

As soon as Dil got home, he ran to the phone. He dialed the Finster's number and waited one, two, three, four rings before Mr. Finster answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Finster. It's Dil Pickles. Is Kimi around?"

"Sure, one mintute," He put his hand over the phone, but Dil could still hear him, "Kimi! Phone for you! It's Dil."

"Hey. What's up? Oh, how did the interview go?"

Dil was talking very fast. "Fine, but that's not why I'm calling. Guess who I saw on my way home. Tommy! He was _filming_ in the park, probably for the contest. Isn't that weird?"

Kimi thought before answering. "Wow. That's interesting."

"Now we have some dirt on him. I'm sure his fellow jerks don't know he might be entering the contest. This is great. Usually he's the one blackmailing me."

Now Kimi was silent. When she spoke again, her words sounded forced. "Mm-hmm. Pretty cool. Uh, I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?" She hung up without giving Dil a chance to answer.

Kimi trudged into her living room, questions filling her head. _Is Tommy really entering? Does he miss filming? Is he quitting sports? Is he going to use a pen name on his film, or tell the team? Maybe he's changing. Wait, why do I care? He's a jerk now, a stupid, stuck-up, jock, right?_ Kimi laid down on the couch and tried to take a nap, but she was wide awake.

* * *

Lillian felt like she was going to die. This interview was going nowhere. She told Kimi that cheerleaders didn't count as real people, but no, they had to have every type of group in their video. Lillian was almost done; she couldn't wait to get the heck out of there. "Do you think everyone is popular somewhere?"

Nicole answered. "Ugh, no! People are only popular if they are rich, beautiful, and have, like, awesome bods!"

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Alright then...Savannah, don't you think people feel popular with friends, rich or not?"

"No! Only jocks and cheerleads can, like, be popular. Everyone else is just, like, false."

"Huh? Never mind. Okay, one more question, thankfully, when do you feel most popular?"

Instead of an answer, Nicole squealed. "Ah! Look Sav, look! Philly's here!" She sprung out of her chair and ran over to her boyfriend who had inconveniently appeared in the doorway. When she reached Phil, she threw her arms around him. "I missed you."

Lillian rolled her eyes, something she had done constantly during the past 10 minutes. "You were with him before you came in here." Lillian turned to face the couple and she noticed Chuck standing in the doorway. He waved and she smiled at him. "Look, can we just finish the discussion? I have to go soon."

It was now Savannah's turn to roll her eyes. "Get a life. You're, like, never going to win. So stop wasting my time and go waste someone else's, _Lil_," Savannah sauntered over to Chuck, "Where's Tommy? I miss him." Tommy and Savannah were Lifton's most popular couple."

Chuck answered in as few words as possible. "No show."

Savannah pouted. "That's stupid. He's ditching. I need to talk to him about that. That makes me, like, really mad."

Lillian was fuming. Who did that girl think she was? "Wait a minute. What do you mean, 'I'll never win'?"

"I meant what I said. You really think, something about, like, everyone being popular, totally not true by the way, is going to turn into anything good?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. When did you become a world-renowned film maker?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're so stupid. You spend all your time talking to me and collecting money for you pointless protests. How much money have you even collected so far?"

"I don't know why I'm even bothering to answer you, but it's around $410."

"Hmm, you sure about that? When was the last time you checked you can?"

The can Savannah was referring to was Lillian's donation can. Lillian was a huge animal right's supporter. Usually twice a year for the past year or two, she would hold protests. She would ask for donations during lunch. She never got much money, but this year, somehow, the can was constantly overflowing. So far she had raised $412, and she still had another week to collect. At the end of lunch everyday, Lillian would store her can in a closet in the corner of the cafeteria. Awhile back, the custodian had given her a key, so the closet was always locked. Lillian checked it everyday. She was very protective of this can, the only other person who was allowed to even touch it was Kimi. If anything ever happened to the money, it would be an enormous loss.

Lillian was more nervous than angry now. "What did you do with my donations?" Lillian raced towards the closet. The door was locked, a good sign. She fumbled with the key before she actually got it to work. The can was right where she left it, on a table in the center of the room. Lillian tore the lid off; what was inside shocked her. Nothing. All of the money was missing. All $412 was gone. Lillian's eyes stung with tears she was attempting to choke back. _Don't let them get to you, Lillian. Just stay strong._ Lillian walked out of the closet clutching the can to her chest. She let the door slam behind her, hard. "What the hell did you bimbos do with the money?!"

Savannah spoke with a sweet, fake, and cruel tone to her voice all at the same time. "Why Lillian?! Such, like, language! We didn't do anything to your can. The principal did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nicole answered with the same tone Savannah used. "Have you ever read the school handbook? There's a section on collecting money. It says that, like, you can't collect money for an out-of-school thing unless you give, like, a presentation, to the principal first."

"I collected last year and nothing happened."

"Mr. McGigger probably didn't know about the rule. So we thought we should, like, tell him," An evil grin spread across Savannah's face.

"Wh-when-How do I get my money back?"

Nicole took a step towards Lillian. "You don't. The rule says that, like, any money collected without permission has to be, um what was that word, oh yeah, distributed to another school program."

"Then I want my money to go to the theater department."

Savannah was being a phony again, something she excelled at. "Oh no, we have a problem. Mr. McGigger already gave the money away, to the cheerleaders. He thought that since we told him about the rule, we should get the money. So all you're, like, hard-earned cash went to pay for our new uniforms, aren't they super hot?"

Phil interjected. "Yeah they are!"

Chuck was still standing in the doorway. He hadn't said anything, but had seen everything. "Shut up, Phil."

Lillian dropped the can on the ground. It echoed throughout the entire cafeteria. She felt numb. That money would have freed 6 dogs and 7 cats from the pound. Instead, it paid for some polyester skimpy uniforms that looked too short and too tight. Lillian was brought out of her daze by the sound of heartless laughter. Savannah and Nicole were hysterical.

Nicole put her arm around Phil. "Your sister is such a freak."

Phil returned Nicole's gesture. "Huh, I know. Seriously, aren't you glad we're so different?" Phil, Nicole, and Savannah left the lunch room, but their laughter played throughout Lillian's head. She had forgotten all about Chuck until he started walking towards her.

Lillian couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into tears as Chuck hugged her tightly. She cried on his shoulder for at least five minutes before she said something. "I hate them so much."

Chuck sighed before speaking. "I know, Lillian," He paused, but spoke matter-of-factly, "Me too."

* * *

Yes, I know you don't have to be a cheerleader to act like a slutty ditz, but it made the most sense in the story. Wonder what Chuckie's going to do about Lillian's money, next chapter maybe... 


	7. Chapter 7:  96 Percent

Okay, here's the aftermath of the donation situation - (What a rhyme!) If you still haven't figured the soon to be pairings, this chapter should give you a huge hint about one of them.

I do not own Rugrats, All Grown Up, or any of the producer's ideas - **ninety-eight and three quarters percent guaranteed.** (Anyone know what I just quoted?)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**96 Percent**

Chuck was irate as he drove home. How could those stupid cheerleaders do something like that? Lillian had never done anything to them. She didn't even interact with them. The more Chuck thought about the scene, the more furious he became. Why did it have to be Lillian? A friend, someone he cared about, someone he actually liked, a lot. Chuck just wanted to get home and write his English report. Homework was relaxing to him, but when he arrived home, the phone rang. It was Tommy.

"Hey Chuck! What's up?"

"Nothing...why did you call?"

"You left your democrat donkey hat at my house, can I swing by and drop it off? After that, wanna hang out? We could practice our hooks. Maybe Phil could come too."

The taste in Chuck's mouth grew sour when he heard the name Phil. "That would be great if you could drop off my hat, I've been looking for it, but I can't practice. I have to write that English report on satire."

Tommy laughed out loud. "Why?"

"Because it's homework and a big grade for the semester."

"You do know Ms. Saupher doesn't actually read the team's reports, right?"

That statement angered Chuck. "What?"

Tommy spoke like it was no big deal. "Yeah, a couple weeks ago, when we had a different essay due, I never turned one in. She stopped me in the hall one day and said not to worry about it. Then she gave me a 92 for the assignment, she said that's probably the grade I would have gotten. Pretty sweet, huh?" There was silence. "Chuck?"

Chuck hung up without saying anything. He knew Tommy would give him grief tomorrow, but he didn't care. How could a teacher just hand out A's left and right, and to a _baseball_ team? Did all the players know about this? How could they just take the free grades like that? Because they were lazy jocks, that's why. A part of Chuck didn't believe Tommy's story, but it would bug him forever whether or not it was true. So Chuck devised a plan. He would write a failing paper, bad grammar, misspelled words, unrelated sentences, any writing blunder you can name would be in his report. Chuck already had over 120 in Ms. Saupher's class. One bad grade wouldn't hurt him too badly. Chuck got right to work, it took him longer to write this report than any other, but it was fun for him to do something so out of character. While writing, he thought about LHS and why he was on the Titans. The more Chuck thought about it, the more he didn't understand why he wanted to hang out with Phil, Sean, or even Tommy sometimes. He'd seen how cruel the guys were time and time again, but he continued friendships with each of them. But no matter how fed up Chuck was, it would take something a lot more extreme to make him _do_ something. Almost 2 hours later, Chuck finished his paper. The opening sentences were his favorite part.

**Satire**

**Chuck Finster**

**Satire is a seriusly funny weigh of writeing. Its like when authors use these words to make a joke by pointing somthing out and then joking about it. Satire was used by Mark twane in animal farm and george Orewell in the adventures of tom soyer. Satire examples is found in life everyday. When kid laughs at anothr kid, its satire. Dont you hate it when that happens!!! When kidz are just so friggin mean that they hurt other kidz. I mean wats the point in being a meathead.**

And that was just the first paragraph. In a weird kind of way, Chuck was proud of this paper. The report could earn him a 45, and that was being generous. This paper rekindled Chuck's love for essays, homework, and school in general. He got in bed to finish his book, relaxed and a little excited for school the next day. He had completely forgotten about Tommy's delivery. When the doorbell rang, Chuck didn't hear it. Someone down the hall was left to answer the door.

* * *

Kimi was mid-math problem when she heard the doorbell. She realized that no one had any intention of answering, leaving her to stop the ringing. Kimi opened the door and found Tommy Pickles standing outside wearing long sleeves, shorts, and an Aerosmith hat. 

Tommy looked surprised to see her. "Hi. I, uh, brought Chuck's hat back. We talked earlier. He said I should bring it by. Is he here?"

"He's in homework land. I'll give it to him, promise." Kimi half-smiled and reached for the hat.

Tommy snickered. "Here," He gave Kimi the democrat hat, "Chuck really loves this thing."

"Yeah, he sure does...um, listen. About what happened the other day at lunch... It was a bad day, and I swore the next person I talked to was gonna get it. Uh, sorry."

"No, don't worry about. I should have submitted everything in writing first." Tommy smiled.

Kimi laughed her signature laugh, throwing her head back and letting out a loud chuckle. "Just remember for next time," Silence followed the comment. Kimi looked up at him and noticed his hat. "Aerosmith, nice."

Tommy looked at his cap. "Yeah, they rock. I got the hat at a concert a couple months ago."

Kimi reached up and touched the brim of his hat. "That's so cool."

Tommy took off his cap and held it out to Kimi. "Here, you can have it. I have about 6 others at my house. I kinda went crazy at the concert."

Kimi put the hat on. "Awesome, thanks," She and Tommy just looked at each other for a minute. Kimi broke the silence. "I, uh, have to go. See ya."

"Oh, um, yeah. Me too. See ya tomorrow." Tommy scratched his head, and walked down the sidewalk until darkness engulfed him. Kimi watched him leave until he disappeared.

* * *

Dil had finished his homework early in the afternoon for once, giving him some time with his drum set. His never-ending pursuit for the perfect song was in full throttle. Dil sighed to himself. He was getting close, he could feel it. "Come on brain, think! Write something of meaning, fix my mistakes," Dil tossed his music on the floor. "Hey..." He picked his paper back up and started mumbling to himself. "Come on brain...something of meaning...my mistakes. This rocks!" Dil shut himself in the rest of the night and wrote what became his perfect song."

* * *

Tommy didn't go straight home. He went to the park. It used to be his favorite place to hang out, but he hadn't been there for a long time. He found it ironic that he'd gone from never being caught dead there, to coming to the park twice in one day, once to film and now, to just think. Tommy tried to let his mind wander, but it kept wandering to Kimi. Why did he always think about her? This girl who had a nose ring, who wore tank tops all year round, who was a theater geek. Tommy had a girlfriend, Savannah, the most popular girl in school. He was sorting everything out when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" 

Tommy recognized the voice, it was Savannah. "T? We need to talk, like, now."

"Uh, sure. Is something wrong?"

"Duh. Why weren't you at practice today? Everyone's counting on you and you, like, totally bailed. What's the deal?"

"I just-something came up." Tommy really wanted to tell Savannah the truth, but how was he supposed to say he was too busy filming?

"Whatever. Look, I'm really, like, mad at you right now. And I think I need to, like, find someone else, you know?"

"Wait! Wh-what?"

"I'm done Tommy. I'm so over you." Savannah hung up on Tommy, and that was it.

Tommy put his phone away and sat on a nearby bench. He knew it was getting late, but he didn't want to go home. So he stayed on the park bench, not thinking, not crying, just sitting watching the stars.

* * *

Kimi was dreaming. She was at the film contest. All the entries has been aired, and the judges were about to announce the winner, Tommy. He strode onto the stage and reached for the microphone. He said that he didn't deserve the award and that the only person who did was Kimi. She walked onstage and he immediately hugged her. Kimi sat straight up. Was she really dreaming that? Kimi didn't like Tommy, she barely knew the guy anymore. Kimi reached up to wipe her brow when she realized she was holding something. She looked down and noticed the Aerosmith hat in her hand.

* * *

Chuck glided into school the next morning. He had English second period. It was going to be the best 44 minutes of his life. Chuck didn't understand why he was so excited to turn in a failing paper. Maybe he wanted to prove that the baseball team wasn't treated _that_ differently from anyone else, or maybe he just wanted to do something out of character. Either way, Chuck knew it was going to be a good day. He could just _tell._ By 8:38 AM, Chuck had officially decided that his instincts stunk. 

Chuck caught up with Tommy after first period. He looked tired and sick. "Tommy? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothin, man. I'm fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Tommy failed to tell Chuck that he didn't leave the park until after midnight, and he was in huge trouble at home because of it.

"Oh, are you sure? You look really worn out."

"Savannah dumped me last night. I miss one stupid practice and it's all over," Tommy blurted and sneezed.

"Wow. Sorry, T. I know you probably feel awful, but things will get better. Don't worry. I have to go, talk to you at lunch, alright?" Chuck sped off to Ms. Saupher's class.

Chuck placed his report in the "turn in" bin on Ms. Sauper's desk when he got to class. He was especially chipper the entire 44 minutes. Ms. Saupher even told Chuck she was impressed with his behavior, not that she ever wasn't, but he was very active in the discussion today.

Chuck had lunch after fourth period. He was on his way to his locker, when Ms. Saupher stopped him in the hall. She had a paper in her hand. _This is it. She's going to tell me I failed._ "Hi, Ms. Saupher. How are you?"

Ms. Saupher was wearing a huge grin. Chuck thought that was really weird. "Hi, Chuck. I'm fine, thanks. I know you want to get to lunch, so I'll be quick. I have third period free, so I graded your classes' satire reports."

Chuck nodded. "Oh, how did I do?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ms. Saupher, before you show me my grade, I would just like to say that I know this was not my best essay, but I hope I can improve for the future," Chuck interjected.

Ms. Saupher shook her head and chuckled. "On the contrary, Chuck. You paper was one of the best in the class. Now, you did have some conventional errors, so I took off some points. However, you still scored a 96! Congratulations!" the teacher thrust Chuck's paper at him.

Chuck was dumbfounded. "A 96, why? Don't get me wrong, Ms. Saupher, I'm happy I got a good grade--you know what? I take that back. I'm not happy I got a high grade. This is a failing paper! Did you even read it? Or did you just look at the name, realize that I play for the Titans and automatically give me an A? Because if you did read it, you would have noticed all the horrible spelling errors and the atrocious grammar. Not to mention the false information, irrelevant sentences, and inappropriate language," Chuck stopped to take a breath and noticed that his teacher's smile had faded.

"Chuck, you have to understand. I have a lot of papers to grade. I read some reports extensively because the writer might not be the best student. Then there are those students, much like yourself, who are the best and the brightest. I don't need to read those papers as carefully because I know that they will deliver good work, and I am also aware that the Titans' practice has been especially tough lately. Here, Chuck. Take the grade. You've earned it," Ms. Saupher handed Chuck his essay and waited for a response.

Anger swelled up inside Chuck. His head filled with everything he hated about the sports department, the nicknames, the cruelty towards others, what they did to Lillian, and now the free grades. It was all there, mocking him. That was the final straw. Chuck was _doing_ something this time. All his life, he never took a chance. Not anymore. Chuck was done with a capital D. Now all he had to do was think of the perfect revenge. While having this conversation with himself, Chuck noticed Ms. Saupher was still standing in front of him.

He gritted his teeth and muttered. "Thanks," Chuck looked at his report with disgust. He stood in the hallway for a moment, having a staring contest with the paper. Then he ripped it into tiny little pieces and watched it flutter onto the floor. Needless to say, Chuck won the contest.

* * *

So Chuck is officially Chuckie again. Next chapter is all about Chuckie taking his anger out, maybe not in the best way. If you happen to have some extra time, it would rock if you could write a quick review. This is my first Fan Fic. 


	8. Chapter 8:  A Streak of Blue

This chapter's a little shorter, but a lot happens. Hmm, I dont' really have much else to say...

Insert Disclaimer

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**A Streak of Blue**

Chuck ditched school the rest of the day to figure things out. The only thing he knew for sure was that he never wanted to be referred to as "Chuck" again. It reminded him of all the jock idiots, and that horrific nickname. He was fully expecting a call from Tommy asking what happened. He planned to say he thought it was senior skip day. Tommy would then point out that Chuckie was not a senior. He would respond with, "I'm in 12th grade math, so technically I am a senior," and Tommy would stop asking questions and start talking about Savannah. Chuckie did get a call from the older Pickles brother, but the name Savannah never came up. A different dark-haired female was mentioned. Chuckie heard his phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Chuck? It's T. What happened to you? You cut school for no reason, that's not like you at all."

"Two things. One, can you never refer to me as 'Chuck' again? I think I prefer Chuckie. Second, I thought it was senior skip day."

"You're not a senior."

"I take 12th grade math, so technically I am partially a senior."

"Whatever you say..._Chuckie_," A long pause, "So, uh, how's Kimi?"

"Kimi, my sister, Kimi? Fine. She's filming you today, I think, for her contest entry."

"Right, right. I knew I volunteered to be interviewed for something. Now I know what...cool. So, see ya."

"Bye." Chuckie turned his phone off and headed home. He was pretty sure his dad had some blue spray paint in the garage...

* * *

Kimi, Dil and Lillian had one more group to tape before they could begin editing their project. Overall, Dil talked to the most people; Lillian had been stuck dealing with cheerleaders, so now it was Kimi's turn. The last crowd was the baseball team.

Kimi arrived in the auditorium 10 minutes early. She wanted to jock-proof, sweat-proof, and make sure all her equipment was fully protected. In the process of doing this, Kimi started to sing _Suddenly Seymour_ from Little Shop of Horrors, her favorite musical. She didn't think anyone would be in the room for another 10 minutes. What she didn't know was that the jock she was interviewing always liked to be early. "Suddenly Seymour is standing beside me. He don't give me orders. He don't condescend..."

"Sounds good."

Kimi jumped. She recognized the voice, it was Tommy. "How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough. I didn't know you could sing like that."

Kimi smiled. "Well, everyone loves surprises. Come on, we're both early, so we might as well get started." Kimi pressed record and explained the interview to Tommy. The discussion had been going great. Tommy gave intelligent, but funny answers and Kimi was cracking up the whole time. Kimi had one more question to ask him. "What's your biggest regret?"

Tommy thought about how to respond for a long time. As soon as he started talking, he looked down at the floor. Kimi could tell this was not going to be a funny answer. "Uh, there aren't really a lot of things I regret. I don't usually think about the past that much. But there's one thing I've always wanted to change. There was this group of kids that I was friends with for, like, my whole life," Kimi eyes grew wide. _Where is he going with this?_, "And, I'm not really friends with most of them anymore. I mean, sure I've made other friends, but they're not like my old friends. And I wish we could be friends, but I know that's not gonna happen. So, uh, sorry to the friends I'm not friends with anymore, if that makes any sense," Tommy paused for a second, "Oh yeah, that's my biggest and only regret."

Kimi stopped the camera. "Thanks...for the interview. I guess you can go. We finished earlier than I thought."

Tommy nodded; he still wouldn't look at Kimi. He checked his watch. "Uh, my ride's not gonna be here for another 20 minutes, at least. We finished really early."

"I have to pack up my stuff; wanna hang out until your mom gets here?"

"Sure." The next 20 minutes flew by. Kimi and Tommy talked about everything, music, the film contest, movies, even sports for a little bit. When Tommy realized the time he was actually disappointed. "I should go. My mom said to call her at 4:00" Tommy pulled his phone out of his pocket. His wallet and all of its contents fell out with it. "Oh shoot."

Kimi bent down to lend Tommy a hand. She couldn't help but notice a picture of Savannah. "Oh, um, here."

Tommy took the picture. "Thanks."

"How's that going?"

"I wouldn't know."

Kimi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"She dumped me last night."

Kimi didn't know what to say. She looked straight into Tommy's eyes. He didn't look upset at all. "I'm, uh, really sorry."

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and smiled with his eyes. "Don't be."

"Okay. Well, I mean-if you're sure. I don't want you to-it's gotta be-"

Tommy grabbed Kimi's hand and held it for a second. "Don't worry. Bye Kimi."

Kimi had three frogs and a whole herd of elephants in her throat. Not to mention, the army of cats that got her tongue, but she managed to choke out something in a high pitched voice. "Mm-hmm." Kimi watched Tommy leave. He had a very relaxed walk. She noticed him toss something over his shoulder on his way out. As she was leaving, Kimi saw what it was, the picture of Savannah.

* * *

Chuckie had a plan. It involved everything he used to never picture himself doing: sneaking out, stealing something from his house, and breaking the law, but he was ready. Chuckie waited until everyone was asleep, it was around midnight. He tip-toed over to his closet and pulled out what he had stolen from the garage, a box full of spray paints. Chuckie had no idea why his family had this, but he was too angry to care. He grabbed the blue paint, changed into all black clothes, and was out the door. In ten minutes Chuckie was at the entrance to the Lifton gym. To Chuckie's surprise, the door was unlocked. He walked inside and flipped a switch next to the door. Light filled every corner of the gym. Chuckie dropped his stuff and just stood for a minute, taking everything in, feeling ashamed of himself for once enjoying coming here, and preparing himself mentally for the task at hand. He took a deep breath, unzipped his backpack, and changed forever. Chuckie painted the gym with streaks of blue. He sprayed nasty messages on the walls, things like "Die Titans!" or "Jocks are jerks!" He conveyed two more message through the paint, "I quit!" and "Give back what you stole, $412!" He also covered the school's precious scoreboard with paint. Chuckie let out all his anger towards the athletic department, and it felt good. He used two entire cans of paint on the inside and a little on the outside of the gym. Chuckie even managed to rip down one of the basketball hoops. He paused to look at his work, and realized one thing was missing. He looked down at the can he was holding and discovered he still had a little paint left. So Chuckie shook it up, closed his eyes, and _whoosh!

* * *

_Inreresting. No, Chuckie didn't blind himself with the paint, but he did do something to his body. Chapter 9 tells it all...and more. 


	9. Chapter 9:  Red Flyers

This is one of my favorite chapters of the story. I hope you paid attention to what Chuckie wrote on the gym walls last chapter becuase they become very important now.

If I felt like writing a disclaimer, it would go right here.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Red Flyers**

Chuckie's act of vandalism was all over the local papers. Their small town wasn't used to this kind of behavior. Everyone thought it was some punk from the high school, but no one suspected Chuckie, until his family saw him.

Chuckie slept in, he wondered why no one came to wake him up. He quickly found something to wear and headed for the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and shocked himself. There was a vibrant blue streak running through his hair. Then he remembered, _Oh yeah, last night. It's all a blur. Well, I wanted everyone to know what I did; now they will. Time to face the family._ Chuckie slinked down the stairs; he was trying not to be noticed. Obviously, it didn't work.

It was his Dad who heard him. "Come in here for a second; see what some rotten kid did to your gym. The pride and joy of Lifton High School. Where the Titans practice no less! Doesn't this kid have any school spirit!?"

Chuckie stepped out of the shadows and into the kitchen. "You're rambling."

Mr. Finster turned around to look at his son. A few years ago, he had serious breathing problems due to sinuses. Those had since been cleared up, but when Chaz saw that blue streak in Chuckie's hair, he thought he'd had a relapse. He couldn't breathe, and he started coughing uncontrollably. "No-(cough) don't tell-(gasp) me. This was-(snort) you!? But, why son,-(flailing arms wildly) why?"

Chuckie ran his fingers through his hair. "Relax. I just had to. I'm late for school. See you later, Dad," Chuckie left, leaving his Dad to wheeze, pant, and practically die alone.

Chuckie let his mind wander on his drive to school.

* * *

After filming with Tommy, Kimi's mind and body were almost always in two different places. Physically, she was where she was supposed to be, but mentally, she was usually with Tommy Pickles. She still wouldn't admit that she had feelings for him because part of her still believed that she _didn't_ like him. One thing kept bothering her though, that picture of Savannah. Kimi had picked it up on her way out after the interview. Currently, it was in her pocket. She planned to give it back to Tommy; there was no way he was over her. She was sure he would want it back, but Kimi wasn't willing to just walk up and give it to him; that would be far too awkward.

* * *

When Chuckie walked into school, he immediately noticed red flyers everywhere. They read, "Attention students! A criminal is among us. If you have any information on the vandal, please stop by my office." It was signed by Mr. McGigger and there was a color picture of the gym underneath the message. As Chuckie walked through the halls, he couldn't help but hear the whispers. "Oh my gosh, it's him!" "What a freak." "Doesn't he play for the Titans? Is trying to make us lose?" "Jerk!" Some people even threw things at Chuckie as he headed for his locker, but he never made it there. Chuckie had been at school for less than 10 minutes before Mr. McGigger came over the intercom. "Would Chuck Finster please report to the main office, _immediately_."

Chuckie spun around. "News travels fast around here." He made his way to the office in one piece. As soon as he got there, the secretaries stopped gabbing and the temperature dropped at least 20 degrees.

"Mr. McGigger is waiting for you in his office."

Chuckie nodded and knocked on the principal's door.

"Ah, Mr. Finster. Come in. Sit down. Let's chat. First of all, I want to know why you vandalized the gymnasium. Second of all, I want to know why you basically turned yourself in. Third of all, I want to know what you are planning to do to atone for your crime, and I want your answers _now_."

Chuckie sat down. "I did what I had to do. I was sick of all the unfair treatment the Titans got. I streaked my hair because I didn't want someone else to get blamed, and maybe a part of me wanted everyone to know it was me. And to answer your last question, Mr. McGigger, with all due respect, I'm not going to do anything to make up for my actions."

Mr. McGigger was fuming. "Well Mr. Finster, that is where you are wrong. You are going to clean the gym. You are _going_ to replace the basketball hoop you destroyed, and you are _**going**_ to publicly apologize to the school for your crime. You will also be suspended for ten days starting tomorrow," Chuckie stood up to leave, "Not so fast Mr. Finster, this was just round one. There is someone else who would like to speak with you; your coach, Mr. Barnes.

Mr. Barnes entered the office. He kept coughing and wringing his hands. Chuckie could tell he was uncomfortable. "Uh, (He cleared his throat) good morning Chuck. How are you?"

Chuckie raised his eyebrows. _Why is he making small talk? I just trashed his precious gym._ "I'm okay, and it's Chuckie."

"I'm not here to discuss your, uh, nickname Mr. Finster. You committed a serious crime last night. Now, I'm sure you know as well as I do, we have specific rules about this in the athletic department. I'm, uh, very sorry, but I'm going to have to, uh, remove you from the team."

"You can't do that."

"Uh, yes I can, and I just did."

"No, you can't. Didn't you read what I wrote? I said I quit. I've already removed myself from the team."

Mr. McGigger interrupted. "Mr. Finster, did you honestly expect people to read what you wrote? You vandalized the gymnasium! How can anyone take what you say seriously?"

"I'm perfectly aware of what I did. I'll get my assignments from my teachers today. I'll start coming after school hours to clean to gym. Can I go now?"

Mr. McGigger seemed a little taken back by Chuckie's rebellious nature. "Y-yes. We are through here."

"See you in ten days." Chuckie let the door slam behind him on the way out.

* * *

Lillian was in love, but she didn't know with whom. She couldn't believe someone trashed the gym, but it was about time. All she wanted to do was find whoever it was and thank them. She had wanted to do something like that for a long time, but never had the courage. She couldn't imagine who the culprit was; she was about the only person in the whole school who hadn't heard. Fortunately, she had Kimi to fill her in. Lillian caught up with her before first period started. She look pale and weak in the knees. "Woah. Are you okay?"

Kimi hadn't noticed Lillian standing there. She gasped when she heard her voice. Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Can you believe it about the gym?"

"I know. Things are going to be rough at my house for awhile."

Lillian gave Kimi a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Because Chuckie's the vandal, where have you been?"

Lillian was shocked. "What!? It was _Chuckie_? Since when?"

Now it was Kimi who gave Lillian a confused look. "You're probably the only person who hasn't heard yet. Chuckie's the one who trashed the gym. He quit the team and now he's suspended for ten days."

Lillian sighed wistfully. "Wow, Chuckie did that..."

"He did it for you."

Lillian almost choked on her own spit. "Wh-f-for me? What are you talking about?"

"Chuckie sprayed all these messages on the walls. One was talking about giving back what they stole. Right next to that he wrote '$412.'"

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I should go find him. See ya later." Lillian sped off in the distance.

Kimi smiled to herself. "Oh yeah. I hope my first love robs a bank for me. That would be so nice. Now to deal with this stupid picture..." Kimi took off in search of Tommy's locker.

* * *

Chuckie left school shortly after his meeting in the office. He decided to start his suspension a little early. Besides, he wasn't ready to face the student body, especially the Titans. Mr. McGigger had called an impromptu assembly about abiding the law. Chuckie didn't want to hear it, what's more, no one would notice his absence, or so he thought.

* * *

It took Kimi long enough, but she finally found Tommy's locker. It was in the athletic wing, as she suspected. Kimi pulled the picture out of her pocket, and found tape in a nearby classroom. There were no teachers around because everyone was at the assembly, where she should have been. Using the tape, Kimi fastened Savannah's picture to Tommy's locker. With it, she wrote him a note. "I thought you might want this back." She decided against signing her name. Kimi sighed, looked at the picture, and walked away.

* * *

Lillian hadn't seen Chuckie at all since the day he was suspended. She never even found him during that stupid assembly; she'd been looking the whole time. But talking to Kimi one day, Lillian did discover that Chuckie had to come in on Saturdays to clean the school. So she went to school one weekend too. When Lillian got there, she didn't see Chuckie in the gym or outside anywhere either, she figured he'd be there since that's what he destroyed. So she assumed he was inside somewhere. Lillian kept knocking on bathroom doors praying Chuckie would be inside taking a break and not a teacher. She'd been looking for about 10 minutes when she finally knocked on the right door. "Chuckie? It's Lillian. Are you there?"

Chuckie shot up. _Lillian, great. Does she know about what I did, more importantly, what I wrote? Of course she does, everyone knows. And now she probably thinks I'm some kind of freak. How did she find me here? Well, let's get this over with._ Chuckie slowly opened the door. "Hey."

Lillian looked nervous. "I have to talk to you. It's just that no one's ever trashed a gym for me before, but I'm sure you didn't do it for me. But there was that message you wrote, actually, that probably had nothing to do with me either. You know what? I'm just gonna leave now. I can only act like an idiot for so long. Bye," Lillian started walking away.

Chuckie called after her. "Lillian! Everything you just said...that thing I wrote...it was for you...all of it...for you."

Lillian gave Chuckie a very serious stare for a moment. Then her eyes softened and she couldn't help but smile. She threw her arms around Chuckie, but immediately pulled back. "Sorry, that was weird. I'm not good at this stuff."

Chuckie hugged Lillian back. "No, it wasn't. Now, breaking the law for someone, that strikes me as a little strange," Chuckie smiled at Lillian.

Lillian whispered, she thought it fit the mood more. "Thanks."

Chuckie had a quick response. "I could say the same thing to you." Then something happened that changed Chuckie once again. He put his hands on Lillian's waist, looked into her eyes, and kissed her, right there in the hallway of Lifton High School. And, here's the best part, Lillian kissed him back.

* * *

At school on Monday, Kimi stopped at her locker. She instantly noticed something taped to the outside of it; it was a note. "Thanks, but I don't want it anymore." Below the note was a torn photo of Savannah. Only one half of the picture was on Kimi's locker. The other portion was nestled in a corner of the school, covered in footprints, dirt, and dust...already forgotten.

* * *

How sweet. One pairing down, one to go. Things may be smooth sailing more this new couple, but how it affects the people around them might be a different story. You'll just have to read to find out... 


	10. Chapter 10:  This Thing

Okay...sorry it took so long, but here it is - the big Tommy and Kimi moment!

Once again, I have nothing witty to say in regards to a disclaimer, so I'll just say that I don't own Rugats or All Grown Up.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**This Thing**

There were bulletin boards all throughout Lifton High School, but the only one Dil cared about was in the A-Wing. It had information about upcoming plays, auditions, concerts, and most importantly, the film contest. Dil walked by almost everyday to check for updates.

"Hmm, chorus...band...don't care...blah, blah...WHAT!? One week? Entrees are due in a week? Damn. We have a lot to do. How are we gonna get this done?" Dil tore off to lunch hopefully to find Kimi and Lillian.

* * *

When Kimi got to her lunch table, Lillian was already there. She was drumming the table and her eyes kept shifting back and forth. Kimi knew she was hiding something. "Okay, what's up?"

Lillian snapped to attention when she heard Kimi's voice. "Hmm? Um, nothing. Ha, nothing at all."

"Just tell me. You know you hate secrets. Oh wait a sec, you know Chuckie comes back today, right? His time is up," Kimi smiled briefly, "He's in so much trouble at home, he's only allowed out of the house 20 minutes per week. It's kinda funny actually."

"Yeah...about that...how would you feel if someone else came to sit with us today?"

"That's it? That's your big secret? Sure, fine-wait. Who is it?" Kimi eyed Lilllian.

Lillian took a deep breath. "Well, it's-"

At that exact moment, Chuckie appeared behind Lillian and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes, or no?"

Kimi's jaw dropped. "It's Chuckie? What's going on?"

"Well, after the whole gym thing, I just didn't realize...I really like him. And, um, he likes me too. We're kind of...together now," Lillian smiled weakly.

"Oh, wow. Wasn't expecting that one," Kimi thought about it for a mintute, "What the heck? Grab a chair," Kimi smiled at her brother.

Lillian's face lit up. "Yes! You rock Kimi!"

"Guys! We have a problem. Films are due in a week-Hey Chuckie. One week! How are we gonna get this done? Since when do you sit here?" Dil was clearly in a panic, but he still found time to make small talk. Either that or he had an incredibly short attention span.

"So? We have all the footage. We just have to put it all together, right? Can we go to your house after school and work on it?" Kimi had a solution for everything.

"You have no idea how long it takes to edit a video. We're gonna have to be working for hours if we even want to come close to getting it done. But I guess my house today will be a good start," Dil was beginning to calm down.

"Sorry, I can't. I have a huge project due in history," Lillian felt terrible, but Kimi had another resolution.

"No problem. Dil and I will work; we'll fill you in tomorrow." After that, the four friends relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. However, things at the jock table were not so mellow.

* * *

"I'm so friggin' ticked! I wanna punch something!" Phil's nostril's flared.

"Pfft, how 'bout Chuck Finster." Sean was as angry as Phil was about the gym.

"Who does that jerk think he is? Trashing the gym like he's, I dunno, the trash dude or something."

"Dude, where's he sitting? I wanna break that guy's face," Sean sneered.

Since Chcukie left, Tommy took over his job, eye-rolling. "Come on guys, chill. Chuckie quit the team, you don't have to be around him anymore.

Phil shook his head, and Tommy swore he heard a growl. "That doesn't cut it, man. I can still see him in my mind; I can still smell that _Finster_ smell, friggin' stinks.

"Look guys, just take a couple days to calm down. It'll all work out," Tommy was trying his hardest to keep the peace.

Sean nodded. "Yeah, man, we're cool, we're chill, dude."

"I gotta go take care of something. Be right back," Tommy left without waiting for a response from the jock tag team he was stuck sitting with. Tommy expected to find Chuckie with Lillian, he could tell he liked her just from the few times he'd seen them together. What he didn't expect was that where he'd find the young lovebirds, he'd also find Kimi. Tommy awkwardly made his way over to where Chuckie was sitting, he was so used to having this confident glow about him, it was a new experience. When he arrived at the table he cleared his throat, also rather awkwardly, and tapped Chuckie on the shoulder. "Uh, hey Chuckie. I just wanted to let you know that"-and then he saw Kimi. They immediately locked eyes; Kimi titled her head to one side exposing her long neck. Tommy thought he was going to melt, but he managed to choke out a hello. "Hi...Kimi," Tommy then realized that he had yet to acknowledge Lillian's presence. _Oh, shoot. Now I probably look like a jerk. Saying hi to her now would just seem like an afterthought. Is it better not to say anything? _"And Lillian. Hi Kimi and Lillian, oh, and Dil too...yeah."

Their reactions, much like their opinions of the person saying hello, were all very different. Dil snickered at his fumbling brother and quickly returned to his sandwich. Lillian raised one eyebrow at the nervous jock and left the table. Kimi, on the other hand, responded verbally. "Hi."

_Of course, she sounds so cool and calm, why am I such a friggin' wreck? _"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Phil and Sean are going to kill you. So, I'd steer clear of them if I were you. See ya." Tommy attempted to do that nodding motion lots of guys who think they're cool do in Kimi's direction, but he brought his head down too fast and it ended up looking like he was head banging.

Kimi laughed. "He's an interesting one."

Dil responded mid-chew. "And an obsessed one," He looked at Kimi and smirked with his eyes.

Kimi shook her head. "Hardly. I'll talk to you guys later."

* * *

Kimi arrived at the Pickles' house shortly after school ended. _Wow I haven't been inside this house in at least 10 years. I never thought I'd be going back in... _Kimi rung the doorbell several times before someone answered, giving more time to think. _Is that...barking...Spike, I bet. Wow, I can't believe he's still alive._

Didi Pickles answered the door. "Hel - wow, I haven't seen you in ages. Come on in. How are you?

Kimi smiled sheepishly, "I'm fine, thanks."

Didi nodded as if hearing that Kimi was doing fine was the best news she'd heard all day. "Well, Dil told me all about the project, sounds exciting. He's in his room."

Kimi slipped past Mrs. Pickles without another word. She quickly made her way to Dil's room; fortunately, she still remembered where it was. "Hey."

Dil spun around. "Oh, hi Kimi. Grab a chair. I was just loading everything. All our footage is in the program, now we just have to edit it."

Kimi glanced around the room for a moment. There were posters of all different musicians around the room, a goldfish on his nightstand, and a pair of drumsticks discreetly placed on top of a pile of clothes. "Drums, cool. You play?"

Dil smiled briefly, "Yeah, my set's in the closet. I got into it a few years ago."

Kimi pulled open the closet doors. "Wow...why didn't you ever tell us?"

"It never came up...you guys never asked...anyway, let's finish the video," Dil closed his closet and resumed his work on the film.

"Uh, great. Let's get started," If Kimi had known anything about video editing, she wouldn't have been nearly as optimistic. It can take anywhere from several hours, to several _days_ to perfect a video. After about 3 hours, Kimi decided it was time for a break. "I need nourishment. Be back in a few."

Dil waved in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I'll be here. Oh, Kimi! Can you get me some chips while you're down there?"

Kimi heard what she thought was the faint sound of Dil's voice, but she was already at the stairs; she didn't feel like turning around. Kimi simply began walking backwards so she could hear better. "Dil? What did you sa-Woah!" While talking, Kimi had started walking down the steps backwards, of course, she was bound to fall. Luckily, someone was there to catch her.

"Have a nice trip?"

Kimi immediately knew the voice belonged to Tommy. "I always do," She chuckled softly.

"Uh, I don't want to sound like a jerk, but what are you doing in my house?"

A smile spread across Kimi's face as she turned around to talk to Tommy face to face. "You've never noticed me here before? I come here everyday. Your parents rented out the staircase to me."

"Believe me. I think I would have noticed you here.

"I have to get back to work with Dil...film contest," Kimi turned around and continued her trek down the stairs.

_You idiot! Do something! You can't blow this! _"Uh, Kimi, wait! What about after you guys are done?"

"What about it?"

"Do you want to do something...?"

"Like what?" Tommy noticed a sarcastic smile on Kimi's face.

_Oh my God! This is torture! _"I dunno; go for a walk...or something..." _Go for a walk? Nothing sounds lamer. Great, just great._

"Sure, why not?" The 2 went their separate ways; Kimi continued downstairs, and Tommy headed for his room upstairs. The last thing he expected was to almost, kind of, sort of, ask Kimi Finster out. The last thing he expected after that was for his little brother to watch the whole scene.

Dil called out to Tommy as he passed by his door. "Interesting."

"What?"

"What happened to only dating popular cheerleaders? You'd probably see _me _with pom-poms before you'd ever see Kimi with them, unless they were razor-sharp and she was throwing them at Angelica or something...no that'd probably be Lillian...never mind."

"So, what's your point?"

Dil sighed. "Why'd you ask her out?"

Tommy squirmed in his sneakers; he was becoming uncomfortable with the subject matter of the conversation. "Cause...I like her."

"Kimi's nice. She doesn't need someone like _you_ screwing with her head."

"Whatever. I'll be in my room," Tommy ended the confrontation there and left. Kimi and Dil worked for another hour or so until they both wanted to take an extended break. Kimi knew Tommy would be outside waiting for her. She was getting a little nervous; while they were working, Dil asked Kimi why Tommy liked her so much, and she didn't have an answer. It really was a valid question. He always went for the popular girls, never the offbeat theater geeks. Kimi was beginning to wonder.

* * *

Tommy waved casually when Kimi stepped outside. "Hi."

Kimi smiled. "Hey. So...where are we going on this walk you spoke of?"

"Come on. It used to be one of our favorite places."

"Our? Whatever," Kimi followed Tommy down his street and the next. They talked about friends, school, the nature around them, almost anything you could think of. But when they reached their destination, Kimi was speechless. "It's the park."

"Yeah, actually, I've been coming here a lot lately."

Kimi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, just to think and stuff. Come on," Tommy led Kimi to a nearby bench where the pair relaxed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Kimi knew she had to break the silence.

"Why do you like me?" Kimi blurted and immediately turned away to hide her blushing face.

Tommy seemed taken back by Kimi frankness, but answered anyway. "Uh, well, I dunno. You're smart...and funny. You, um, know who you are and you don't care what anyone thinks of you...and you're, um, beautiful...oh wow, lame."

"No. I just...was curious cause...you're popular and you pretty much run the school and everything, and I just don't get why you, being you, would like someone like me."

"That's funny. If someone would have told me a month ago that I would be in a park with you talking about why I like you, I would probably have punched them."

Kimi snickered. "Ditto. But that's what's so cool about this whole thing."

Tommy tried to hide his smile. "This thing? Are you admitting we have a thing?" Tommy moved a little closer to Kimi.

Kimi sprang up off the bench and moved away. "N-no. Pfft, no."

Tommy shook his head and moved towards Kimi again, this time taking her hand. "Kimi I only have about 30 seconds of boldness left in me, so I'm gonna talk fast. I know I've been a jerk for awhile, but that doesn't mean I always will be. People change. And I like to think maybe I have."

Kimi couldn't do anything but sigh. Once again, Tommy Pickles left her at a loss for words. She led Tommy back over to the benches. She needed to sit down and take everything in. _People change...people change. Yeah, I guess they do. But has he really changed? Can he change? Only one way to find out... _Kimi let her actions do the talking for her. She turned to Tommy and hugged him. She had no idea what he did to warrant a hug, but she wanted to hug him anyway. Before breaking the embrace, Kimi whispered into Tommy's ear. "People don't change...the world around them does."

_The world around them...oh man...this girl's amazing. That's it. _Tommy gently placed his hand on Kimi's cheek. He mimicked Kimi's whispering. "No, I'm pretty sure it's the people," Without hesitating or thinking twice, Tommy kissed Kimi. She was surprised at first, but she couldn't say she wasn't ecstatic. The pair melted into the kiss and stayed that way for quite some time. It was that same spring evening that another high school couple decided to go for a walk in the park. What they didn't expect to find were 2 front row seats to each of their best friends kissing on a park bench.

* * *

Lillian was walking arm in arm with Chuckie. "Ugh, it's Tommy Pickles and his latest slut. Why can't he just rent a room, or a whole hotel, either works really."

Chuckie sighed, but smiled. "Come on, be nice," He shoved Lillian playfully.

Lillian stopped dead in her tracks. Her nostrils flared with anger. "Kimi?!"

* * *

How was it? I know the ending is a little "What a chance meeting this is," if you know what I mean, but Lillian would've had to find out eventually, why not sooner than later? 


	11. Ch 11: Third, Fourth, and Fifth Wheel

There's a big fight in this chapter, you can probably guess who it involves.

A disclaimer here, a disclaimer there, disclaimers disclaimers everywhere! (The disclaimer on Rugrats is included in "everywhere.")

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Third, Fourth, and Fifth Wheel**

Look for the rumor mill, and you're bound to find Angelica Pickles. She had no reservations about whom or what she talked about. Anything and everything was just gossip being murmured in a never ending chain of high school girls. Angelica just happened to be the first link. Today it was all about a certain cousin of hers.

"Hey, Nicole. You will never guess what I heard through the stall today. You're gonna die!"

"What? OMG you have to tell!" Nicole squealed with delight.

"A certain Titan, and ex-of-Savannah has a new girl plastered to his side."

Nicole grinned. "Ooh, who? Spill!"

"But, I mean, it's so rude and stuff to gossip...unless it's real, or coming from me! Okay, so get this...Tommy and _Kimi Finster!"_

"Eww! Talk about totally gross!" Nicole made a gagging sound.

Angelica leered. "Just wait until the rest of the school finds out," She strode out of the girl's room, fully expecting Nicole to follow; and she did.

* * *

Lillian had thought about what to say to Kimi all weekend, but everything either sounded too harsh or not harsh enough. But Lillian did know one thing, Kimi was a traitor; they always said "no jock - jerks." This was betrayal, a felony. Lillian was considering her options when she heard footsteps approaching. She noticed Kimi walking towards her. _Oh wonderful, here comes Miss Easy-lips. What the hell am I supposed to say to her now?_

"Hey," Kimi was acting as if nothing had happened.

"Hey yourself. So...anything happen this weekend? I was with Chuckie, my _non-athletic_ boyfriend for almost the whole time."

"Okay...nothing really went on. Dil and I edited for awhile," Kimi scanned her brain for anything she was forgetting, "Um...yeah."

"There were no big _match-ups_ or anything?" Kimi furrowed her eyebrows but said nothing, "Whatever," Lillian stormed away leaving Kimi curious in the dust.

"Woah, Lillian! What's your problem?" Kimi was now chasing after Lillian, creating a very interesting show.

"Oh, I dunno...my best friend had a _great time_ on Friday night and then lied to my face about it."

Kimi was paler than a phantom. She didn't have to ask Lillian what she was talking about, it was clear as day. "How do you know about that?"

"What, you think I'm following you around or something? I was with Chuckie. But we couldn't really enjoy ourselves. There were 2 sleazy assholes on the bench that were a little hard to ignore; the slobber was getting everywhere."

"Stop."

"Why should I? We made a pact Kimi, no jerks and no jocks. Guess what? Tommy Pickles qualifies as both, easily I might add. What the hell were you thinking anyway?"

Kimi answered meekly. "I like him...okay?"

Lillian's eyes looked like balls of fire. "Wrong answer. I can't believe you! Tommy Pickles! You might as well go straight to Phil, they're both assholes. I would have never done something like this, and then lied about it."

Kimi shook her head; Lillian's rage was becoming contagious. "Hold on a second. Are you crazy? You're dating my brother; my best friend is dating my brother. How do you think I feel about that? You didn't even ask me."

"At least I told you. And you never had a problem with it, so don't even go there."

Kimi was yelling now; she didn't care. Lillian had never been so cruel. "Stop! Of course I had a problem with it. But you seemed happy and Chuckie did too. So, as usual, I didn't say anything and let everyone else be happy. I like Tommy, okay? And if you can't accept it, then just shut up and get out of my face."

"If that's really how you feel...then I guess we're not friends after all. It's a good thing too, cause when Tommy gets you pregnant, I don't want to be the one to help you into cars when you're too fat to fit," Lillian grinned evilly and started walking down the hallway.

Kimi shrieked after her. "Shut up you asshole!"

Lillian whirled around to meet her newly found rival face to face. "Go to hell, Kimi...take Tommy with you! Go to hell!" Lillian continued down the hallway and around the corner, she didn't bother looking back.

"Dammit!" Kimi realized she was late for 1st period and that she no longer had a best friend...things were looking up.

* * *

Dil Pickles always felt like a third wheel. It didn't matter whether he was with Tommy and Chuckie or Kimi and Lillian, he was constantly the odd one out. Dil just wanted to find someone he could really talk to; he was hoping that person would be Kimi. With the film contest, he thought it was perfect opportunity. But then Lillian worked with them and Tommy came into the picture. Before Dil knew it, not only was he a third wheel, but a fourth and fifth wheel as well. That's why he loved music so much. It was his turf, his domain. He could be the big man on campus in one aspect of his life...and that was all he truly needed to be happy. He walked into the cafeteria drumming on his thigh and humming his favorite song. He spotted Kimi at her, and recently his, usual table sitting by herself. He slid smoothly into the seat across from hers. "Hey Kimi."

Kimi glimpsed up from the table. "Oh...hey."

"Woah, what's wrong?"

Kimi shook her head. "I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was like someone who happens to be really cool, and I dunno, I didn't think it would matter, I didn't _think_ at all. And then we just had to go to the park where we...and I don't regret it...but I-" Kimi suddenly remembered who she was talking to. Her face turned bright red. "Oh man, Dil, I-shoot."

"You like Tommy. Uh, yeah. Well..." Dil took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sorry, I should find someone else to complain to."

Dil thought about that one person he wanted to be able to talk to. Maybe this was a start. "Kimi, hold on. It's fine, I don't care. Well, I mean, I do care about your-I didn't mean that-"

Kimi laughed briefly. "I know what you mean. You and Tommy are so much alike,"

Dil made a sour face, "Never. I'm not a jerk, or a sleaze."

"Seriously, what happened to you guys anyway?"

"I don't really know. We just went our separate ways. He learned how to throw a right hook, and I learned how to play drums. He became Mr. Popular Idiot, and I became the shy one in the corner.

"That's really what you think of him?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Sorry."

"Sometimes I am too...but only sometimes.

* * *

Tommy Pickles was facing a problem he hadn't dealt with in many years, a girl. Now he could look forward to lunch and deep discussions about "babes" and bodily functions, oh goody. But to add to the unusual events, today the jocks weren't talking about the attractive girls they knew.

"Chelsea Pierce!" Phil exclaimed and took a chug of Dr. Pepper.

"No way! Tammy Hade!" Sean chimed in with another name as he devoured his sloppy jo.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tommy had no idea what was going on.

Phil swallowed, then spoke. "Hey man. Check it out, we're naming all the ugly girls in school. Dude, so far we got Chelsea Pierce, ugh, Tammy Hade, gross, and Hannah Gavery, barfed yet?"

Tommy forced a laugh. "Ha, no, not yet." At that point, a surprise guest named Chuckie showed up at the table and tapped Tommy on the shoulder.

"Tommy, hey. I've gotta ask you something."

Sean burped. "Look who it is. Hey Phil, should I kill him now or wait until after lunch? I don't want his dead body to ruin my meal."

Chuckie looked from Sean to Phil and took note of their grimy, sloppy, and food-covered exteriors. "I don't think it's possible to ruin a meal for you. I'm sure you wouldn't think twice about eating the body. Relax, I'm just here to talk to Tommy."

"Whatever," Phil and Sean returned to their conversation, "Yo, Sean, I got one! Kimi Finster!" The two burly idiots slapped hands and cracked up.

Chuckie, upon hearing his sister's name, turned back to Phil. "What're you talking about?"

"Yo, T , Kimi Finster, she's like the gnarliest chick in school, sweet huh?" Chuckie realized what was going on and stared at Tommy, waiting for his answer. Tommy felt like the entire cafeteria was doing the same thing.

* * *

Angelica pranced and paraded through the halls of Lifton High School until she was positive her duty was done. If asked why the cheerleader insists on spreading rumors, she would respond by 1st, clawing your eyes out, 2nd, saying that they're not rumors if it's true, and 3rd, explaining that she was just trying to be frank like her mother, Charlotte Pickles, in her world of business sharks and corporate tycoons. But that's beside the point, Angelica Pickles will always attempt to make her peer's lives miserable, but such is life. By the end of lunch that same day, everyone had heard a slightly exaggerated or somewhat tone-downed version of the Kimi and Tommy story...except Tommy himself.

* * *

Lunch was drawing to a close, so Kimi got up to throw her garbage away. She knew from Chuckie that the jock table was near the trash bins. Kimi made a decision to go and talk to Tommy. She had everything planned out in her head; she imagined a sweet little scene, the kind you'd find in movie. But Kimi also learned years ago that movies and reality aren't meant to mix. This would only strengthen her belief.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­Angelica made an appearance at the jock table before lunch ended. She wanted to make sure her story had gone full circle, meaning Tommy knew that by kissing Kimi, he kissed the whole school too. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Angelica giggled and smiled at the jocks.

Angelica's unusually perky and cheerful manner caught Phil's attention. "Somebody's high," He joked between bites.

Angelica snorted. "Somebody's dead. Kidding, I just wanted to talk to you guys about your weekend. Anything _interesting_ happen?" The conniving cheerleader leaned towards Tommy.

Phil threw his lunch down. "Hell, yeah! Me and Nicole went to this sick party..." Angelica tuned Phil out as he rambled on about him, himself, and nobody else. It was then that she noticed an oddly dressed girl with a nose ring heading for the table.

"Oh my god, it's Kimi Finster!" Angelica cut Phil off and pointed at the theater geek.

Sean didn't wait to finish chewing. "Dude, we were just talking about her."

Angelica attempted to shield herself from her boyfriend's shower of food. "That was gross, ugh," Realizing her mean streak was gaining momentum, Angelica regained her ditzy composure and began acting like an airhead again. "Why were you, like, talking about Kimi Finster, babe?"

"Yo, check this out. Me and Phil were naming all the ugly chicks in school. Kimi was the last one. T, you never said what you thought. Dude, don't leave us hangin'! She's nasty, right?"

Angelica chimed in, "Yeah, Tommy, tell us. Isn't Kimi ugly?" She had mastered the art of putting the pressure on.

By this time, Kimi had appeared behind the jock table, but no one had noticed her. After years of being surrounded by other egotistical maniacs, it took most jocks awhile to notice, hear, or recognize anyone else. She had caught wind of the conversation and stood by waiting to hear Tommy's answer. _Please, Tommy, stand up to them. Don't be like them. Prove something, please._ _Don't be a jerk. _Kimi held her breath and waited for Tommy's response.

Tommy rubbed his forehead, he couldn't believe this was happening. "Yeah man, she's, uh, pretty ugly." Chuckie got up and left. He wasn't going to listen to this.

Kimi dropped her trash on the floor. Her leftover yogurt splattered up and down her leg; she didn't even feel it.

"Asshole," Kimi glared at Tommy. She didn't care about her language, Kimi knew no one at the jock table would hear her...and she was right. The table kept on laughing and laughing at absolutely nothing. Sometimes Kimi wondered if they even heard themselves.

* * *

What do you think? Angelica is that one person you love to hate. Susie reappears in the next chapter to help an old friend. 


	12. Chapter 12:  A Guru or Something

Best friends can't stay mad at each other for long...if you catch my drift. And it's always good for a brother and a sister to talk.

Do you need a disclaimer? If so, call 1-800 Disclaimer! (Ensures no infringement or stealing of ideas from writers and/or producers, much like this very story)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**A Guru or Something**

Susie Carmichael had an "old soul." People who were her friends and even some who weren't constantly came to her for advice, it almost became her second job; she even had a schedule. Anyone could come anytime, excluding Saturdays. Susie and her family went out every Saturday, they never missed one. Her mom had started the tradition before Susie's sister went to college, as family-bonding-time, and the idea stuck. But every other day of the week people came from all over to talk to Susie, except Kimi. Even though she and Susie were close friends, Kimi was never comfortable asking for help. So when someone unexpected rang the doorbell to the Carmichael's home on a Saturday morning, Susie knew something was very wrong.

Susie swung open the wooden door leading inside her house. The moment she saw who was standing on the other side, her expression immediately changed.

* * *

Tommy slept in on Saturday. Around 11:00, he stirred in his sleep and woke up partially.

"Finally, you're awake."

Tommy screamed. He jumped out of bed and saw Dil sitting on the floor reading a book and giving Tommy one of the best "you're a freak" stares he'd ever seen. "Don't do that! Were you, like, watching me sleep?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I just need to talk to you." Dil stretched and stood up.

"Okay...about what?"

"Kimi's a mess. Lillian was really mean to her. She was a wreck at lunch yesterday."

Tommy cringed when he thought about Friday's lunch, mainly because of what he said regarding Kimi. "Man, that's rough."

Dil shook his head in disbelief. "And yet another brilliant problem-solving statement from the Einstein. Talk to her genius."

"Dil, I can't do that...It'd be weird."

"Yeah, I forgot, you can't talk to a girl unless she needs a chisel to get all her make-up off," Dil was getting irritated with his brother.

"Shut up, that's not why."

Dil knew the sports star was lying. "Enlighten me then."

Tommy sighed. "What do you want me to do?

"Something besides sleep," Dil headed for the doorway.

"Dil, wait!"

He turned around to face his older brother. "What?"

Tommy turned away. "Forget it." As he watched Dil leave the room, Tommy had to bite his lip to keep himself from speaking his mind, but he couldn't change things even more. No, Tommy was positive his life was better off how it was now, being a jock. Maybe that's because he barely remembered what it was like before.

* * *

"Hey, Suz. What's up?"

"Kimi?! What's wrong?" Susie couldn't believe the person on the other side of her front door was Kimi Finster. Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled, as was her hair. She looked like she hadn't slept at all the previous night. But the nose ring made Susie certain she was, in fact, staring at a very ratty version of her friend.

"I know it's your family Saturday and everything, but I just need to talk to you and Lillian's gone, and Chuckie followed her...and I just-"

"It's all good, my family canceled for the day, my Mom's sick. Come on, we'll go to my room," Kimi followed Susie upstairs all the while rambling on about Lillian, Chuckie, or Dil. Susie thought she'd even heard Tommy Pickles' name a couple of times. "So, what's wrong? Spit it out."

"I dunno, Tommy Pickles likes me, I like him too, Lillian hates me for it, she's going out with Chuckie who trashed the gym, I'm sure you knew that one but anyway, Dil has this whole other life that I never bothered to ask about, Tommy told his friends I was ugly after telling me I'm pretty...get all that?" Kimi breathed deeply. It was all out on the table now; everything she'd been going through was no longer hers to hide.

"Someone's been busy."

"Yeah, just a little. Stuff was a whole lot easier a couple months ago when nobody was trying to be something they're not, or trying to prove things to people they don't need to be proven to. It was just better when people weren't, I dunno, changing."

"You guys all think I'm like this...advice guru or something when I'm not. Yeah, I'm a couple years older, but I haven't done all the same stuff. I mean, I never kissed a jock I was supposed to hate and then lied to my best friend about it. I really don't know what tell you on this one, sorry."

"I never said I kissed him!"

"I'm not stupid." Susie smirked at Kimi.

"I know...you're just a guru," Kimi laughed and hugged Susie before leaving. She felt rejuvenated and ready to handle just about anything, so why not start with Lillian.

* * *

Chuckie was torn between his sister and his girlfriend. He knew it shouldn't be a competition, blood was thicker than water. But he couldn't help but struggle with the situation. First his girlfriend and his sister were best friends; then they're mortal enemies. But there was something about their fight that Chuckie found hilarious, it revolved around Tommy Pickles. After almost 5 years of hardly speaking to him, suddenly Tommy was a part of both Kimi and Lillian's lives. Even Chuckie's life was different now. He'd resorted back to his nerd ways, broken the law, was grounded for the fist time, and lost all contact with Phil. It didn't matter that Chuckie was somewhat disappointed with the first 3 and celebrated the fourth one. They were still changes in a life Chuckie always thought would be bland and boring. In some miniscule fraction of his mind, he was proud he'd broken the law, for doing something bold. Chuckie was proud of himself for the first time. It only took him seventeen years.

* * *

Kimi knocked on the door to the DeVille home. She was amazed by how different she felt from the last time she was here.

"Hel-oh, hello Kimi. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Betty DeVille answered. Kimi could immediately tell Lillian had told her about the fight. Mrs. Deville's face dropped as soon as she saw her. Kimi now knew for sure that Charlotte Pickles was the only parent in the neighborhood with Botox.

"Um, is Lillian here?"

"I don't know if she wants to see you, but she's in her room either way," Mrs. DeVille held the door open for the unwelcome guest.

Kimi looked around briefly. Everything was exactly the same. There were random papers scattered throughout the house, shoes were lying aimlessly on the floor trying to find their partners, and Phil's laundry was piled so high you'd probably get a nosebleed if you attempted to climb it. She made her way upstairs and knocked on Lillian's door. She remembered precisely where it was; the second door on the right with the "Jocks unwelcome!" sign taped to the molding.

"Go away," Lillian shouted from behind her closed door.

"Lillian, it's Kimi."

Lillian half-snorted, half-sneered. "In that case, I actually mean it. Go away."

"I can't. I need to talk to you. Just give me 5 minutes," Kimi pushed open the door, disregarding Lillian's instructions.

Lillian glared at her former friend. "Hey! I could've been changing or something."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you weren't."

"What do you want?"

This is where things could begin getting awkward. Kimi had made it past entering, now she just wished she knew what to say. "You, uh, weren't at lunch last week."

"Well I'm not dead or anything, so don't worry your slutty little head about me." Lillian's sarcasm stung Kimi.

Kimi sighed. "Come on, Lillian, just stop already."

Lillian stood up; she was staring fiercely at her visitor. Kimi wasn't sure if she'd ever seen Lillian angrier. "Are you serious? You come into _my _house, barge into _my_ room, after I told you to leave me the hell alone. And now you actually think you can tell _me_ to stop. Guess what, you don't get to be mad at me. You don't _deserve_ to be mad at me."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Kimi stumbled, she had no response to Lillian's blunt comebacks.

"Can't talk your way outta this one.

"I screwed up, I know."

"You have no idea," Lillian mumbled and turned away from Kimi.

"I didn't think about-"

Lillian whirled back around. Kimi was taken back by the volume of her voice. "No! It's not about you...it's not about you. Kimi, you just don't get it. You know how messed up my house is. No one ever takes a break from Phil unless they're yelling at me. I don't talk to my family. _You _were like my family, and now I can't talk to you either. You lied to me Kimi, you lied to my face about stupid Tommy Pickles." Tears were streaming down Lillian's face. She hadn't been that open with anyone, even Kimi, for a long time.

"Lillian, what am I supposed to say?"

"I mean, if it was something important, like, some family secret or something, I'd get it. But Tommy Pickles...so stupid. And I can't forgive you for that, I'm almost sorry too."

"Yeah I know, but I thought you'd kill me if you knew I liked Tommy. It was just...easier to pretend I didn't like him and wait for it to go away, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you're just picture perfect now."

"Hardly."

Lillian cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"

"He said I was ugly. He told his friends I was ugly and I heard him say it. Ugh, he's so two-faced."

"Sorry."

"What?"

"Even if you are a jerk, that's still pretty bad."

"Look, I know I was a jerk. I lied to you, I said some harsh stuff, so yeah, it's been proven that I'm I jerk. But I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. And jerks aren't usually sorry. I'm so friggin' sorry it hurts, but I can't do anything else," Kimi looked at Lillian with pleading eyes, but she was silent, "Okay, bye Lillian. Have a nice life, seriously, I mean it."

Lillian watched Kimi as she turned to leave. Kimi tried, she really did. Lillian knew Kimi valued their friendship, Lillian did too; Kimi just messed up, but she was still mad. She thought about what Kimi had to say about Tommy and life in general. _I'm so friggin' sorry it hurts... _She had to decide what was more important, her friendship, or her pride."Kimi!"

"What?"

"You like Tommy?"

Kimi wrinkled her forehead, she was incredibly confused. "Yeah."

"'K'," Lillian returned to her homework.

"Lillian."

"Yeah?"

"See you tomorrow."

Lillian nodded. "I'll be there."

* * *

Dil had volunteered to finish the video, at least it gave him something to do. Entrees were due in a couple days, but Dil wasn't satisfied with their finished product. He played the film over and over again on his computer, but he still thought something was missing. _What else is there? Oh, duh, music! _Dil wasted no time. He went right to work flipping through his massive CD collection, but nothing seemed to fit the mood of the video. He sat down on his bed after nearly 45 minutes of searching. His eyes wandered casually around the room and rested on an orange notebook on his dresser. _My song lyrics. Do I really want to use this? _Dil skimmed the contents of the book, there was only one song worth using, his perfect song. _I can't._ Dil dropped his lyricson the ground and left. He just needed to go somewhere to figure out the missing piece. What he didn't need was for someone else to read the song in his absence.

* * *

Kimi arrived home, threw her shoes on the cold tile floor, and raced up the stairs. She stopped in front of the 3rd door on the left and knocked one, two, three, four times. "Chuckie? it's Kimi."

Chuckie peered into the hallway from behind his door. "Oh, hey. One minute," Chuckie shut his door and made several frusterated grunting noises. Kimi swore he was moving a dead body. "Okay, all good."

Kimi gawked at the room. Chuckie's belongings were scattered on his bed, and his furniture was all over the place. "What are you doing?"

"Rearranging. I felt like cleaning," Kimi just stared at Chuckie, she even used her famous, or infamous, 'You're strange' eyebrow raise, "That weird, huh?"

"No...well, yeah."

"So, did you want something...?"

"Does Tommy ever talk about Dil?" Kimi inquired suddenly.

"Uh...no, not really, why?"

"'Cause, just talking to Dil, I think he wishes they were friends, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess, but they're both different now. Tommy never really talks about his family, but I think he misses them too."

Kimi thought of her interview with Tommy and his words about losing old friends. "Yeah...you think we're friends?"

"I dunno, I mean, we're related."

"I think Tommy and Dil have shown that doesn't really matter," Kimi chuckled quietly.

"We're not Tommy and Dil."

"It's a good thing too, otherwise I'd be living with a normal jock instead of a criminal; criminals are way more exciting," Kimi began to lighten the mood, but Chuckie brought it right back down.

"Kimi, about what Tommy said the other day; I'm assuming you heard him..." Chuckie trailed off; he didn't know how to deal with the awkward situation. But once again, his sister was there to joke it off.

"Don't sweat it. I just picked up the broken pieces of my heart and trekked onward," Kimi pretended to cry while Chuckie was cracking up at his sister's sarcasm.

Kimi and Chuckie caught up with each other for a few more hours. They hadn't talked like that, like buddies, in the longest time. Kimi left Chuckie's room feeling like not only his sister, but his friend too. It was a feeling Kimi had missed for many years. _Two down, one to go._ Kimi took a deep breath and headed for the Pickle's house. She could already tell by the feeling in her stomach that she wouldn't be breathing much on the way.

* * *

Kimi and Lillian are friends again and all is right with the world...for this chapter anyway. Next chapter is the moment of truth...the film contest, but as they say in "Big Brother," expect the unexpected.


	13. 13:Every Dawn Will Have Its Day, Usually

A lot of things boil over in this chapter, arguments that were just waiting for the right moment, thoughtful conversations that happened by accident, and one film contest where anything's possible.

Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Rugrats, All Grown Up, or the producer's idea's too.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Every Dawn Will Have Its Day...Usually**

Tommy passed by Dil's room on the way to the kitchen, unaware that he had gone for a walk about an hour ago. He walked inside to make a few hysterical, but not what Tommy considered cruel, jokes. _Some things never change._ Tommy smiled to himself "Hey Dilly," Tommy pushed open the door and found no shy brother wedged behind his drum set. All he did see was an orange notebook sprawled on the floor. Tommy had never seen this book before and couldn't resist the urge to flip through it. _Woah, did Dil write these? _He was amazed by the deep, thought-provoking lyrics in front of him, so instead of doing the right thing and putting the notebook back, Tommy chose to do the human thing and left the room, lyrics in hand, plans for them in mind.

* * *

Kimi never made it to the Pickle's house. She took an extended route through the park where she spotted Dil on a bench, utterly and completely spaced out. He glanced up briefly and immediately saw Kimi sitting next to him.

"Um, I think this is where I'm supposed to say 'boo,'" Kimi smirked.

Dil laughed softly. "Hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I was trying to fix our film before the contest tonight. It needs something."

"Oh, cool. It's weird; I was just heading to your house."

"Why?"

Kimi just realized what she had gotten herself into, but she didn't want to lie. "Um, to talk to Tommy."

Dil looked away as he crossed his arms. "Oh, right."

"I don't think he's..." Kimi trailed off.

Dil sat up; Tommy must have done something he didn't know about. "What happened?"

Now it was Kimi's turn to look away. "At lunch on Friday, Tommy's friends were naming all the girls they thought were 'ugly.' Just to be idiots, I guess, but anyway, they said me, and they asked Tommy what he thought and-"

Kimi didn't have to finish the story, Dil knew how it ended. He'd been in the same position one too many times. "Don't worry about it. Tommy does this stuff to everyone, trust me."

"God, I feel terrible."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Every time we talk, it's always about me, but I never even think about you. Wow, that's not what I meant to say at all, shoot."

"It's cool. Honestly, the fact that you're thinking about not thinking about me is more than anyone ever thinks about me," Dil grinned, "If that makes any sense."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Look, I will always be the shy one in the corner who sees everything but says nothing. And when I do say something, it will probably be sarcastic. I'm fine with that."

"Tommy used to think about you."

Dil shook his head. "The day Tommy slid into home base is the day he stopped thinking. We're not friends anymore, we're barely even siblings. I don't care anymore."

"But he should care, you've got this whole, like, secret life. I mean, you're a drummer, a film-maker, and quite the sarcastic one."

"Thanks for the ego-booster, but Tommy doesn't even matter. I can't believe he said that stuff, jerk."

"He's...I dunno what he is."

Dil stood up. "I'm gonna head home, are you still going?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here for awhile, but you can expect me there later."

"Bye then," Dil began walking away.

"Dil!"

"Yeah?"

Kimi called after him. "Music, it needs music."

Dil smiled. "That's just what I was thinking..."

* * *

Tommy was working on his computer when he heard the front door slam and what sounded like livid footsteps getting nearer with every step.

"I don't get it," Dil was standing in Tommy's doorway; he looked worn out.

"You might want to go to Chuckie with this, he's the smart one."

"You're such a jerk," Dil muttered to himself, but she made sure Tommy heard him.

Tommy closed his computer program and got up from his chair. He turned to face Dil for the first time since he entered the room. "What'd you just say?"

"Do you know who I saw at the park? Kimi! Do you know what she was doing? Thinking about some asshole who told his friends she was ugly. "

"You did not just call me that."

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I did. You have no idea how much you hurt her."

"If she's really that insecure, then anything would hurt her."

"Idiot! She not upset you said she was ugly. She's upset because you betrayed her."

"Dil, you wouldn't get it. I can't just be like 'I'm with Kimi Finster now.' The real world doesn't work that way. I wouldn't have any friends. Why do you even care?"

Dil's eyes were on fire. "Because I could take it when you did this stuff to me; I stopped thinking about it awhile ago. But when you hurt my friend, when you hurt someone and don't even think twice about it, when you're so stupid and cruel, then I have to think about it."

Tommy scoffed. "Come on, Dil. I'm supposed to do that kind of stuff to you, we're brothers."

It took a lot to make Dil angry; Tommy had done it in a mere minute. "Yeah, but we're not friends anymore! It was fine when we were friends 'cause I knew you were kidding. But you stopped kidding 5 years ago," Dil was close to tears. _Just hold it, just stop._

"Are you really that stupid? We're brothers, of course I'm kidding."

"Are we? We live in the same house; we eat at the same table, big deal. Brothers can talk to each other."

"God, enough already. We're friends, okay?"

"Right, so when you're sitting at your lunch table and laughing about how weird I am or some other junk it's because we're friends? Good, 'cause I was beginning to think you didn't care."

Tommy was yelling now too. "Dil maybe if you had friends, you'd get it. I have to do what my friends do. I wish it wasn't that way and I'm trying to change, but that's how it is. That's what being popular is, Dilly. Maybe if you spent time with people instead of behind your friggin' drum set you'd know what I mean.

Dil screamed at his brother something he'd wanted to say for years. "Arrogant jackass," He took a slow breath and lowered his voice, "I never stopped wanting to be your friend. I took whatever stupid thing you did and pretended you didn't do it, and it worked for awhile. But now, you've hurt Kimi, I'm sure you've hurt Chuckie, and you've hurt me so many times. Look at what's happened thanks to your insecurities and your fears. Look at who you've become...and I hate you for it...I hate you for it." Tommy noticed one single tear roll down Dil's cheek as he turned and left without another word.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. DeVille, is Lillian there?"

"Sure, I'll get her."

Lillian picked up the phone; Chuckie could hear a smile in her voice. "Hey, how are you?"

"You sound happy."

Lillian's smile grew even wider. "Yeah, Kimi came by and we made up. It was good."

"She told me earlier. That's great, I couldn't stand you guys fighting much longer," the couple laughed, "What're you doing tonight?"

"It's the film contest, duh," Lillian responded playfully, "You should come. I called Susie before, she's coming. It'll be fun."

"Sure why not," Chuckie hesitated; Lillian could tell he had more to say, "Lillian, I'm, uh, really glad we're together."

"Me too."

"So...will you do your victory dance tonight if you guys win, please?"

Lillian laughed, "Just for you."

* * *

Kimi rang the doorbell to the Pickle's home. She had no idea how she got there. Her feet just picked her up off the bench and carried her. "Hey." _Why did he have to answer the door?_

"Kimi, hi," Tommy nodded towards her, "Come in."

"No, why don't you come out?" Kimi moved aside and waited for Tommy to step into the humid afternoon air.

"Sure...so, what's up?"

"You can stop being an idiot, you know exactly what I'm dong here."

"Do we have to dive in right away, I just ate," Tommy tried to make a joke, but Kimi wasn't feeling very funny.

"Shut up. You're such a coward Tommy, you're so scared."

"Yeah right, how am I scared? I play baseball against some pretty big guys everyday."

"Wake up! Life isn't a friggin' baseball game. You're scared to do things your friends aren't doing. You're scared to be an individual. You're scared to ruin your jock image 'cause you like having the power at school. You are the biggest sleaze I've ever met."

"Hey! I'm much better than Phil," Tommy cracked a smile; once again, Kimi wasn't in the mood for comedy.

"Stop already! You can't joke your way out of everything! Maybe it works at school, but you don't always get to be the big man on campus. You really messed with my head and just when I thought I could maybe trust you, you got scared again and did something so stupid and so hurtful!"

"Look, I'm sorry I said that, and I'm really sorry you had to hear it."

"Oh, so if I wouldn't have heard it, basically it's like it never happened?"

"Yeah, no, I dunno! What's the big deal? I didn't kill anyone!"

"Tommy! You can't be two different people. You're a idiot when you're with the jocks, but you're nice and cool and smart and all this other stuff when you're away from them. You can't live two lives...which is it?"

"Kimi, I don't have a choice. If I'm not a jerk with the team, then I won't be considered _part_ of the team. It's hard."

"You're such a jerk! You'll always be the same stupid jock. You lied to me, you broke under your friends' stupid games, and you don't even care! You're the true definition of a jock."

"What happened to people change? Remember _that_? I'm sorry!" Tommy was exasperated. He wasn't used to talking to girls who had such a large vocabulary.

Kimi thought for a moment, "Yeah, people change...but you don't," Kimi gave Tommy one last disappointed look and headed down the sidewalk.

"Dammit. How many people can get mad at me in one day?" All of this was new to Tommy. He was never left in the dust by a girl, nor had he ever been cursed at by a girl. He felt like everything was spinning and all he was doing was putting more oil on the wheels. Everything he did only backfired into something else. He hadn't dealt with these situations for years. But, in a way, Tommy found them exciting. It was fun to talk about things that mattered. Tommy was tired of hanging out with people who thought your head would actually turn into a fruit if you ate Gushers. It was that feeling of wanting more that made Tommy Pickles realize which life he wanted to live. He knew he couldn't change everything, and he knew he didn't want to. But he had the perfect way to start.

* * *

Lillian bounced into the back of Chuckie's used Honda and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Chuckie turned red and pulled up to the house next door.

"Hey, here's the tape. It rocks. I added in some music," Dil slid in smoothly next to Lillian and handed her the tape.

Lillian examined the VHS in her hands. "Cool, what song is it?"

"It's an old U2 song," Dil explained the finished video for the rest of the car ride.

When the four of them arrived inside the LHS auditorium, they were awe-stricken by the number of people milling around waiting for the contest to start.

Lillian shook her head. "All these people came to see the _film_ contest? I guess they have film and football confused," Lillian glimpsed around the room and noticed Susie near the stage, "Susie!"

Susie turned around and noticed four of her friends waving at her. "Hey. Thanks for the invite; I'm so excited to see the films."

"Hey losers," Angelica Pickles strode up to her former friends.

Kimi rolled her eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm in the video, duh. Now I'm gonna leave before my social status drops, later," Angelica left the group and found a seat. Kimi noticed it was next to Tommy. She wondered what he was doing at the event.

A voice came from the stage. "Welcome, if I could have your attention briefly," Everyone turned to see a spotlight shining on Mr. Hent as he was starting the festivities. "First, I would like to thank you all for joining me the evening for our annual Arts Contest. And now, the main event of the evening, the student's films. The winner will be announced after all the films have been viewed."

Lillian, Kimi, Dil, Chuckie, and Susie raced to find 5 seats together as the lights began to dim. They sat down in the back just as the first film was fading onto the big-drop-down-screen in front of the stage. It was all about places to relax and ways to have fun. Some of the ideas actually did look remotely amusing, but at the end they had a shot of the film makers doing things that could be described as quite odd.

"Cheap shot. They just want their 15 minutes of fame," Lillian leaned over and whispered to Kimi.

The next video blazed onto the screen with a loud chord from a bass guitar. It was a music video for the director's band. The song was loud and obnoxious and the lead singer could have been compared to a dying cow with a microphone, and without an udder, of course. The video only lasted about 30 seconds, but even that was too much to bear.

"Oh, here's ours!" Lillian clapped her hands and nudged Kimi in the side. The screen was black as "Beautiful Day" by U2 faded in. All the interviews zoomed onto the screen overlapping one another. If you listened closely, maybe you could pick out bits and pieces. It was a unique effect no other competitors had used yet. Then slowly each clip faded into the black background until only one remained. The newspaper and yearbook staff interviewees were the first to be shown. Then Nicole and Savannah appeared. "Everyone else is just, like, false."

"Nice editing," Kimi snickered at how Dil how spliced the footage. Some other groups talked for awhile until the screen went black again. The music stopped, and someone's audio faded in, but no picture. "So, uh, sorry to the friends I'm not friends with anymore." Kimi remembered who had said that in their interview. Suddenly feeling exposed, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the next and final section of their film. Harold Rumkin meshed with the black until he overtook it and eventually became the background himself. "I think somewhere, there's people who don't have friends. But one day, they're all gonna find each other. It'll be like, the friendless becoming friends. Cool, huh?" Without telling Kimi or Lillian, Dil had added one last touch right before leaving. He placed a group of friends posing for a picture. Then, dramatically, each person faded, one at a time. Until the screen was black and a phrase dissolved against it into sight, "People change, sometimes it takes awhile, but it's worth the wait" It stayed for a moment, then was gone before anyone decided what it meant, or what they wanted it to mean. The harmony played and the screen was black again, this time, however, the film was over. Kimi looked around; everywhere people were turning to sides, in front, and behind talking about the film. A murmur of praise and acceptance became quite apparent. The trio knew they were in the running for the win.

"God, Dil. That was friggin' amazing!" Lillian hugged, or strangled, Dil playfully while he mumbled his thanks.

The next film began after the crowd's reaction to the previous one died down. It began similarly to the trio's, a black screen with music in the background. The song sounded like any other song did, soft, smooth guitar opened, but Dil thought he heard something different in this intro, something familiar. _Hey, that sounds like my song. No, it can't be. After you hear so many rock songs they all start to blend together, right? _Dil decided he would wait for the lyrics to come in. Then he'd be put at ease, because there was no way they'd be his lyrics. _Good, here they come._ "Come on brain, think! Write something of meaning, fix my mistakes." Dil froze. He couldn't take his eyes off the still black screen. These were _his _lyrics to _his _song. Who had them? He'd thought he'd lost his notebook, but he convinced himself he had just misplaced it. Dil made a silent vow right there to never persuade himself of something he didn't really believe again. "You pick up the pieces, it's no use. Some things can never be filled back in, never be filled back in. But every day dawn will have its day. Every sunrise will set in the end. Every minute will pass to the hour, usually, usually."

Kimi whispered to Dil and Lillian. "This song's really cool. Who is it?"

Dil was in a state of shock, "Me," He said to Kimi and himself at the same time. _Who stole my song? What's going on? _He hadn't been paying attention to what was happening in the film. It was shots of childhood and adulthood, and life in general. Some of the pictures had back stories, and some were a mystery, leaving it up to the viewer to decide whether they live happily ever after, or just wish they did. It was surprisingly heart wrenching; all around, people were pulling out tissues, or subtly brushing their sleeve on the chair next to them. At the end, text crawled onto the screen. It read, "A film by PT." _Who's PT? Whatever, I'll find out soon enough." _Dil's mind wandered through the rest of the films. They were, forgettable, to be polite. In actuality, they were a "snorefest," to quote Kimi. In another 30 minutes or so it was time for the awards.

Mr. Hent resumed his place onstage as the school's technical crew cast a glaring light on him. "Thank you for watching, or should I say sitting through the student's films," Mr. Hent chuckled, so the crowd took his lead. Attempted teacher humor was number seven on Kimi's top ten list of things that shouldn't exist. Angelica Pickles was number one. "Now it is my pleasure to announce the winner," Mr. Hent tried calming the crowd down by talking again, since they were _roaring_ with laughter to begin with, "First, we have an honorable mention. The students can stand at their seats as I call their names. For their film entitled Friendless, Kimi Finster, Dil Pickles, and Lillian DeVille, well done."

The three friends stood and accepted Mr. Hent's praise. "Shoot," Lillian may have been grinning, but she couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Whatever. Next year, I can feel it...but only if Dil'll work with us."

Dil looked alarmed at Kimi's invitation, "What, uh, yeah, sure, definitely." _Third wheel..._

The applause stopped as Mr. Hent proceeded to announce the reason everyone sat through the amateur movies, the winner. "Finally, it is my privilege to pronounce this year's winner of the annual Arts Contest and the $100 prize...for their film, Back Story, would the mysterious PT please come to the stage. Congratulations!"

And then there was silence. Everyone looked from person to person trying to figure out who PT was. "Who is it?" Lillian leaned towards Kimi.

"Shh!" Dil held his hand up to Lillian's face. He was mesmerized by something only he seemed to notice. Tommy was heading in the direction of the stage, dragging his feet, hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes downcast. Dil couldn't figure out what he was doing; then it hit him. Tommy was PT.

* * *

Hmm...looks like a last stitch effort from Tommy to be his old self again, I guess you'll have to see what he does about winning in the next chapter. 


	14. Chapter 14:  Finally

Okay...sorry, but this is my last chapter in the Fan Fic. I think it needs to end now before things get either too unrealistic or too every other chapter is a big fight. Thanks so much for reading my first Fan Fic. Maybe sometime in the far future I'll write a sequel, but probably not - I'm working on a new Fic right now. Thanks again.

For the past 13 chapters, I haven't owned Rugrats or All Grown Up...chapter 14 is no different.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Finally**

Tommy, PT, made his way through the stares and glares to the stage. He watched with wide eyes as Mr. Hent placed a gold medal around his neck and handed him a check for $100. No doubt Tommy was thinking about what to say in his words of acceptance. "Tommy Pickles, everyone, is our PT. Excellent job, Mr. Pickles. Please, say a few words to the audience, who clearly loved your film," Mr. Hent backed away, leaving Tommy alone against a sea of impatient faces who were ready to call it a night after several heinous videos.

"Um, wow, uh, thanks. I worked really hard on my film. I just wanted it to be good, I didn't really want to win or anything. But the medal is pretty cool, I guess," Tommy watched as the impatient faces gradually became skeptical. _Great, just great. I sound like an idiot. I'm so much better off not talking._ Tommy turned to leave when he thought of something else, something substantial, to say. "Remember in the film Friendless, it won honorable mention? Anyway, in the film they said 'People change, sometimes it takes awhile, but it's worth the wait.' Well, um, it's true, and everyone should know that. Thank you," Tommy returned to his seat as Mr. Hent was concluding the contest. _Why did I say that? It wasn't even about my film...but it was about Kimi's. _

_Why did he say that? It wasn't even about his film... _Kimi was daydreaming when people bumped into her from all directions. _The thing just ended and I'm in space, smooth move. _She looked for Dil, but she assumed he'd sped off to talk to Tommy.

Dil tore through the auditorium and rammed open the doors. _Where is he? Stupid, jerk, song-stealer!_ Dil spotted his brother near the parking lot. "Tommy!" Dil pushed through the swarm of lost people while yelling the winner's name. "What the hell was that?"

"Can't I just get through one day...?" Tommy muttered to himself before addressing Dil, "What're you talking about?"

"That was a nice song in your film. What were you doing in my room?!" Tommy was impressed; Dil had gone from completely calm to a raving maniac in a matter of milliseconds, not to mention the group of onlookers his voice had attracted.

"Um, well, I was looking for you, but you weren't there. So I looked around for a minute and saw the notebook. It's not a big deal, oh yeah, you're really good too."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk? I don't want people hearing my stuff, it's embarrassing. Why do you think I keep everything in a notebook? Why do you think I never play for my friends? Do you even think at all?"

"Chill, there's nothing wrong with putting yourself out there, you're good. Look, I'm sorry I took your notebook. Better?"

"Better...bogus, it's funny. I never noticed how similar they sounded," Dil walked away as Angelica was approaching.

"You freak. You can't do stuff like this. It's, like, not what we do," Angelica was clearly offended by Tommy's rebellious ways.

"It's just a contest. I knew you guys would hate it, so I didn't say anything. You know how much I used to love filming."

"You're right, I do know...doesn't mean I care! T, you can't do both, you can't be both, it's, like, one or the other. So pick."

"Whatever," Now it was Tommy who left the conversation, but he knew another one was about to begin as he collided with Kimi.

"Ugh, sor-hi," Kimi took a step back; her discomfort quickly became apparent.

All the things Tommy wanted to say were blurring in his mind, "Uh, ah, yeah, sorry. I, uh, wasn't looking."

Kimi raised her eyebrows, "It's a common walking blunder."

_Does she always have to do that eyebrow thing? _"Your film was really cool."

"Thanks...yours was too, but if it wasn't, you probably wouldn't have won, congratulations, by the way."

"Kimi, I, ugh, never mind. I gotta go," Tommy was praying Kimi would stop him, but he knew she wouldn't.

"Tommy, wait. Finish your sentence...then leave."

"Okay...sorry," Tommy waited for Kimi to respond, but she said nothing, only stared, "Well...?"

"I'm deciding whether or not I believe you."

"I take it you're still ticked at me."

"Wow, someone's been studying. I always knew that school of ours was a keeper."

"I don't get this! A second ago it was all good! If you're mad at me, fine, I'll deal with it, if you're not, great! But just make up your mind, please," Tommy paused, trying to read Kimi's expression, her face said nothing, "And I really am sorry."

"Why'd you enter the contest in the first place?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm speaking English, what are you speaking? I asked why you entered. You're a jock now. Jocks and films are like, ice cream and onions, or Angelica and ethical values. You know your friends are gonna kill you for this later."

"Couldn't stay away I guess. I just wanted to be behind the camera one more time, it was fun too. I miss filming everything. It was, uh, my way of leaving it behind," Kimi rolled her eyes at his statement, "Look, Kimi. I'm really sorry about what I said and what-"

Kimi cut Tommy off mid-sentence. "Tommy, you don't get it. You can't just say you're sorry and be done with it. I trusted you, Lillian and I got in a huge fight because of you, so you're gonna have to do a lot better than 'I'm sorry,'" Kimi spoke her last words in a mocking tone, imitating Tommy, "I...whatever, I liked you, and I thought you liked me-"

"I did! I still do."

"Let me finish. You lied to me. You acted like such a jerk and so many other things, but you're scared. You have to be just like the other jocks, right? 'I'm leaving filming behind', shut up already! I know that's not what you want. You should've seen your face during the contest, you were so happy it was, well, sickening almost. You did this in spite of your little jocks; they'd never be okay with it. That's how it is with them. You can't have other friends, or like other things besides sports, and I thought you were passed that, but you're in the center of it all. Just decide who you are already."

"You're right. Only, you kept saying I _am_ scared, when really I _was_ scared. I didn't want to lose my status, or all the breaks, or whatever, but I don't care. I did something so different from the rest of my 'friends.' I entered the contest, I won, and I went up there and showed everyone...me. These past couple months have been so screwed up and everything, but if anything I've learned being a jock has it downsides, and not being one has is upsides. Yeah, I'll still be a jock on Monday, but I don't have to be the stereotypical version. I'm sorry I hurt you and whatever else I did, but I'm not gonna do it anymore, I swear I won't."

Kimi eyes glowed, "I swear you won't either."

"I guess that means you believe me."

"So it would seem," Kimi slid the book bag she'd been carrying off her shoulder. Aside from loose papers, pencils, and other random junk she didn't care about, there was one thing she valued greatly, and it was finally time to let it be known. Kimi pulled a hat out of her bag and smooshed it over her hair. "Aerosmith...good band, good band." Tommy smiled upon remembering how Kimi came to own the hat.

"Kimi! Hey, we've been looking for you," Lillian, Chuckie, and Susie joined Kimi and Tommy in the parking lot, "What's up?"

"Nothing, you?" Kimi eyed Lillian and nodded towards Tommy, meaning "acknowledge him."

Lillian sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Hey Tommy. Wow, you won," Lillian's fake enthusiasm was fooling no one.

"What're your plans for the money?" Chuckie tried to save Lillian from having to speak again.

He had no idea how to answer that, although it was a good question to ask. Tommy was sure the expected answer would be something material. He looked at each person standing in front of him, until he came to Lillian. "I'm giving it to Lillian."

"What?" Lillian choked on air, causing herself to gag uncontrollably.

"Yeah, I heard what those idiots did with the money you raised, they bought the official slut uniforms, anyway, it's not as much, but you can save some cats," Tommy held the check out to Lillian. This was a scene he would have never pictured.

"Are you serious?" Tommy shook the check still in his possession, "Thanks." Lillian took the money and smiled, not at Tommy. She was thinking about all the cats she could save, no, she definitely wasn't smiling at Tommy...

"Aww, Tommy. You're so nice now," Susie spoke for the first time, "I have work early tomorrow. See you guys at school. Bye," Susie found her car and left, leaving four people, soon to be three.

"I have to find Dil. I'll be back," Tommy went off in search of his brother, leaving Kimi, Lillian, and Chuckie to discuss what he should say when he finds him.

* * *

Tommy spotted Dil sitting alone on the concrete steps leading to the school's back entrance. "Hey," Dil glanced upwards, but didn't bother answering. "I owe you an apology, actually I owed about five years worth of apologies."

"What's your point?"

"No time like the present, right?"

"Whatever," Dil wasn't even replying in full sentences; Tommy knew he was really upset.

"I've treated you really atrociously."

Tommy's vocabulary caused Dil to look up. "You know what atrocious means?"

"Yeah, I looked it up."

"Why?"

"'Cause you told me I couldn't, or wouldn't use big words, so I proved to you I can."

"Again, why? It's not like you listen to anything I say anyway."

"Dil, I do listen to you."

"No, you hear me, but you don't listen."

"How do you come up with this stuff?"

"You see, there's these things called books! And you can look at the words inside and learn stuff! It's pretty crazy actually."

"You think I'm a jerk don't you?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Woah, I'm not a jerk. I've been acting like one, but I'm not really one."

"Acting, being, there's no difference."

"Then what's the difference between hearing and listening?" Dil wavered while Tommy continued speaking, "I finally beat you at your own game. But seriously, I didn't want to be different from my friends, but I am, and I wanna be now, okay?"

"Sure, but I don't really care. You can't just say something, what does that do? It doesn't make up for all the stupid stuff you did, to me specifically."

"I know I can never say enough, do enough, whatever to fix things completely, but I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for calling you stuff, for making fun of you with my friends, for never listening to you, for near Halloween when someone threw a moldy pie at your locker, for that time when you were blamed for helping egg the school, for stealing your song, there's so many more things. I'm easily the worst brother ever."

"I didn't know you did all that stuff."

"Great, please don't be mad at me. I regret it now, a lot."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Surprisingly, no. You were willing to tell me all that stuff, so I know you feel guilty now. You were hands down the worst brother for so long, but I dunno, maybe you're not, but maybe you are. All I've wanted for all these years is just to be your friend again. To talk to you, joke around and know you're kidding. I want you to help me with math homework, and maybe even play you some music. But how can I trust you to be sorry long term? What's gonna happen at school?"

"I'll still be a jock, but you're still my brother, you have been this whole time. I was, I dunno...confused about what the word brother means."

"I think I was too."

"Dil, I'm so sorry."

"I know, it's...okay."

"Really?"

"You entered this contest, you like Kimi, you're apologizing, you're not you. I like it," Dil stood up and looked at this person claiming to be his brother. His eyes looked sorry and happy at the same time. Tommy held out his hand for Dil to shake. He didn't like the gesture, it was too business-like, too robotic. So he hugged his big brother like a little brother's supposed to. And Dil could tell everything was going to be okay because Tommy hugged him back. Tommy and Dil returned to the parking lot and found their friends right where they were before.

* * *

"Everything okay?" It was Kimi who broke the silence.

"Of course, we're brothers," Dil glanced at Tommy.

"What he said...we're friends," Tommy slapped Dil on the back and noticed his eyes were shining.

"Excuse me," One of the judges the school hired approached the group and addressed Tommy.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me who wrote the song used in your film? It was very good."

"Oh, that'd be my brother Dil here," Tommy pushed Dil towards the judge.

"I must say young man; you have a real talent for music. Are you signed on with anyone?"

"You mean, like, a recording contract, no, I just play for fun."

"It just so happens I own a studio geared towards young musicians, much like yourself. Kids come for the summer and improve their skills, create bands, that sort of thing. We've had several students sign on with companies and write albums. Four of them have gone platinum. Would you be interested in coming this summer?"

"Yes!"

"Splendid, here's my card. Ask your parents, and get back to me. Have a nice night."

"Same," Dil watched the judge leave. He couldn't believe what she'd just given him.

"That's awesome Dil!" The four people around him were just as amazed as he was.

"You do know this means you'll have to play for other people?" Tommy elbowed Dil in the side.

"Hey, I played for a whole audience tonight...," Dil shot Tommy a glare, but he was beaming at the same time.

"Great. Anyone know what time it is?" Kimi smiled at the brothers and was ecstatic when they both smiled back for the same reason.

"It's a quarter to eight," Chuckie checked his watch.

"Ice cream," Kimi and Lillian laughed at their identical thought. They raced towards Chuckie's car and waited for the boys to catch up, "Dil come on! We have to start planning for next year!" Lillian waved Dil over while Kimi continued to laugh in the background.

"We don't even know the theme," Dil had to chuckle, Lillian was so competitive, "Coming!" Dil ran to catch up with the girls who had wanted to win so badly, the girls who had given him a lunch table, and the girls who had become his friends in the process, leaving Chuckie and Tommy trailing behind.

"Hey Tommy, you're a pretty cool guy."

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Finster. So that blue streak's not coming out?" Tommy pointed to the stripe Chuckie had painted in his hair when he trashed the gym.

"I haven't tried. I kinda like it; it's my little symbol of rebellion."

Tommy smiled at his oldest friend. "You and Lillian can be the highlight couple," Tommy was joking about the purple highlights Lillian had streaked her hair with about a year ago.

Chuckie shoved Tommy jokingly, "I'm glad we're friends...even if you are a Titan."

Tommy laughed. "It's my one flaw, now, ice cream!"

Chuckie grinned as unlocked his car door. "Some people never change."

* * *

Kimi, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, and Lillian left the contest not caring who won, not caring who lost, and not caring who was supposed to do either. They were each different people than they were when they'd arrived. Kimi had an Aerosmith hat on her head, Tommy had a medal around his neck, Dil had a business card in his hand, Chuckie had a blue streak in his hair and plans to keep it for awhile, and Lillian had $100 in her pocket. They all knew things would never be truly the same as they were in their childhood. Come school the next day, Kimi would still be the theater geek, Tommy would still be the jock, Dil would still be the musician, Chuckie would still be the nerd with a criminal record, and Lillian would still be the activist. But for now, they could just enjoy being together, linked as one again, after all these years...finally.

* * *

What did you think? I really wanted to keep the ending as life-like as possible. It's not a happy ending, but it's not at all a sad ending either, I'm not really sure what I would call it, but as they say in filming, "That's a wrap." 


End file.
